Curiosity
by Vaoni
Summary: Time travel. Harry 'slips' into a pensieve and ends up in the not-so distant past. It's up to his friends to bring him back... Marauders Era, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Lily/James, Alice/Frank.
1. No Chance In Resisting

**Curiosity**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter the book or movies and I do not make any profit from this.

**Summary: **Harry 'slips' into a pensieve and winds up in some serious trouble. Ginny, Hermione and Ron need to find a way to find him and bring him back...

**Pairings: **Harry/Ginny, James/Lily, Ron/Hermione

**AN: **Well, this is a Time Travel fic. However, I tried to put a bit of a different spin on the initial traveling in time moment. Hopefully it translates through and is liked. Hope you enjoy the fic! :D

_~xx~_

Sitting in the large comfortable chair, Harry looked around numbly at the strange objects that littered the room.

Sometimes it struck him just how amazing and impossible magic could be. He had never dreamed as a child that he would sitting in a castle, friends to: ghost's, owl's, witches and wizards. It had never even occurred to him that he would escape the Dursley's, his mind having been too young to understand a life outside his own, miserable existence. The sounds of the wind could faintly be heard through the closed windows, a small draft sneaking between the cracks of wood and stone. An owl flew past the window and disappeared from sight, the only evidence of its passing was a distant hoot.

Harry tapped the armrest impatiently as he waited. He had been sitting for almost twenty minutes and needed the free study period badly. He watched a few odd objects out of the corner of his eyes as he looked occasionally at the door, becoming more and more adventurous with his curiosity. The fact that the most interesting and rare objects in the world happened to be around him, seemingly beckoning him, seemed more than enough of an invitation.

He took one last look at the door before rising quietly.

The thought of making any sound and disturbing these amazing things seemed strange to Harry at the moment. Besides waking up one of the portraits wouldn't be the best idea. The portraits had been well informed on why they should sleep lightly and who to keep their eyes on for reporting later. He couldn't afford another strange rumor to pop up in the school, especially since he was so stressed with the onslaught of exams which had rushed upon him.

Harry wasn't quiet sure why the Headmistress had called him up; he hadn't fallen into any mischief lately. In fact, he had made a focused effort at staying of trouble and doing all of his homework. Ever since Professor Dumbledore had passed away he had tried to make his visits to the office as rare as possible. There was way too much of the old man still in every nook and cranny. Headmistress McGonagall was good, although, not as good as Dumbledore. But still good; strict and firm but with the atmosphere of a stern mother hen. Harry was just glad that it wasn't Umbridge. That didn't deaden the pain of Dumbledore's passing though; he would always be a sort of father/grandfatherly figure to him, even if he had an odd way of understanding things. Harry could almost imagine the old man pursing his fingers lightly and widening that bewitching smile as he offered a lemon drop. As a tribute to the old man, McGonagall had kept all of the odd trinkets and strange contraptions which had cluttered the office.

Suddenly Harry felt like crying; no not crying….like yelling. He wanted to break something, show his frustration, just do something instead of waiting and then talking to McGonagall like his world was fine and dandy. It was hard enough having Hermione and Ron pester him about how he was feeling, the last thing he needed was McGonagall. It was all he could do to contain his anger and pure disappointment when he thought of Snape.

Harry's eyes scoured the room for something to distract his mind. His eyes rested on a strange whirling object over by the wall.

Walking over to it he watched it for a second before deciding to investigate it further. The ball of metal whirled around a larger ball, hovering by invisible magic. Touching the big ball with his index finger, in-between the gap of the smaller ball, he gave a yelp as his hand touched the surface. It was hot, incredibly hot. Harry could already feel a blister form on his finger. Looking down at it he noticed a white spot forming where he had been burnt. He was used to pain, for the garden at the Dursley's was filled with thorns and ants. Still, he was shocked at the objects reaction to his probing.

Nursing his finger he caught the sight of another object out of the corner of his eye. Once again his curiosity got the better of him and he nearly forgot his throbbing finger. Turning quickly he walked over to it and stopped before the bowl. As if mesmerized he stared down at the pooling liquid that swirled like a dense mist. His eyes widened in realization as he understood what lay before him. The Pensieve of Headmistress McGonagall. Whatever had dragged McGonagall from the office had to have been serious because he didn't think that she would leave it out, so unattended. Even though the office was one of the most secure locations in the school, there was a sense of wariness and caution that every person now held. Even best friends couldn't help their suspicious thoughts from forming about each other.

Looking around numbly he peered at the door as if expecting the current Headmistress to come storming through. Although Harry had grown up around the woman, he hardly knew anything about her; not even who her parents were. Within the magical community, heritage was more important then names and something that each person either flaunted, hid or lied about. To think that within the swirling mist of the basin was the secrets to the woman's past. Even more exciting, her first meeting with Dumbledore. Just the thought of seeing his wise, ancient smile made his heart throb.

Peering closely at the swirling liquid he bit his lip in a decisive action. He was an honest boy -usually- and if he was going to fight the war, he needed to know all that he could about life before he came along. What secrets could be within the swirling mist? To think that the Death Eaters he had cursed and fought, may have attended school with McGonagall sent shivers up his spine. It would wipe the pride off their faces to have him recount something that was supposedly long forgotten.

Ignoring the dim pain in his finger he let himself be pulled into the swirling liquid of McGonagall's memories.

Harry landed with a thud on the ground.

Standing up shakily he brushed off the imaginary dust that coated his clothes. As he paused to listen he registered the fact that he could hear distant sobbing. Adjusting his glasses to fit properly on his face he surveyed the area. He was standing directly under a stand, the structure groaning with the weight of the people on top. An occasional thump of footsteps sounded as someone passed overhead.

He was slightly nervous about the structural integrity of the stand. Not that he was afraid, but the groans sounded both pained and exhausted. It wouldn't be long before it was either destroyed or rebuilt. Looking around nervously, he stepped out from underneath it, slipping under a beam to get to the side. A wonder of what time period he was in flittered over his mind as he walked dumbly. He could feel a prickle of anxiety as he thought of how he was going to eventually explain himself.

Peering through the curtain of beams and supports his eyes widened as he took in the familiar scene. The students, teachers and friends filed out mournfully from the area. Harry stumbled back a step as he saw the image of himself, wiping his eyes hurriedly and walking slowly away from the area. Harry could now understand why Dumbledore had pressed so intently on trying not to be seen when traveling in the past; it was a confusing thing. He tried not to swear as he thought of the meeting that he was sure to have any minute now with a certain Rufus Scrimgeour. Being slightly away from the group, he simply stood for a moment, soaking in the scene that he was seeing and the oppressive, tense and mournful atmosphere of the congregation.

He had to remember that he was bound to McGonagall's image and not his. He wished that he could follow himself and study the expressions of Rufus's face. He wanted to know what he looked like, whether his emotions showed as visibly as he dreaded that they did. However, he could only wait until he was forced to follow McGonagall and she wasn't even visible through the densely packed crowd.

Quickly dispersing, the crowd moved off, only a few stragglers left behind to pay their personal respects. The lone figure of Professor McGonagall stood beside a white tomb, startingly familiar to him. He nearly choked on a sob as his eyes studied the tomb for a second time. He could see that McGonagall was having the same trouble of controlling emotions as he was. Her shoulders occasionally heaved a great sigh, as if weighed down by an imaginary pressure. She looked older then he had remember, perhaps the stress of what she was facing had finally hit her.

Peering towards the forest he gave one last look to see if any of the centaurs had stayed behind, none had.

Swinging his head back to the beautiful tomb he wondered at the situation he was in. Not only did he have to watch the man die but he had to sit by and watch what should be a one time experience. He had been relieved at having left the funeral because he would never have to go through that kind of situation again. Now, he was sitting beside the tomb, watching the distant figure of himself as his Headmistress mourned silently.

A jerk pulled at his stomach and suddenly Harry felt as if he was being pulled in every direction, as if there was not enough of himself and that everything was too much. With a quick passing thought Harry realized that the next memory was coming. He looked desperately at McGonagall's face, one last time. Tears poured from her eyes and her old, weathered hands stood out starkly against her black garments. He knew he wouldn't forget that sight, the sensitivity and vulnerability was so bare, for just one moment.

Harry landed once again upon the hard floor and bit his lip in frustration. Looking around for the second time his face lit up in a smile as he recognized the place; the entrance to the Great Hall. He could hardly wait to pass through the hall unnoticed, to look upon Malfoy's sniveling face and feel pride in his eventual demise. Even to just see Ginny again, to watch her while she laughed and ate and did things that normal people do. He didn't laugh enough, perhaps it was why he was so noticeably different.

Remembering that he was still invisible to everyone he slipped in through the large doors and surveyed the room. Although he could not be seen he felt as if he was an intruder, someone not quite welcome. Staring numbly he studied each face for a few seconds. At the Gryffindor table, at the spot he, Ron and Hermione always occupied, an average looking mousy boy was sitting. Even the seat that Malfoy usually dominated was taken up by a burly, thickheaded girl that seemed intent upon shoveling in her dessert. It suddenly occurred to him that he knew none of them. It was as if he was in a completely different school.

His eye caught one peculiar object though, the sorting hat stood proudly on the stool, gazing over the line of first year students in front of it. Harry let a grin creep onto his face as he saw the nervous whisperings and looks from the tiny first years. He remembered how painful that wait had been for him. The beaten and worn hat wore a proud and slightly sadistic grin as it looked down upon the first years.

The hat started its annual song and Harry zoned out for a moment as he surveyed the tables. They seemed just like his where, all with their own stereotype and traditions. Banners were hung over every table, clearing making it simple for the student's to identify their houses. It made him grin at the obvious rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, each other glaring at the other and fighting for new, young recruits.

Harry hadn't noticed that they had moved onto sorting the students until one name jumped out at him rendering him completely speechless, Minerva McGonagall. Harry watched dumbfounded as a little girl walked slowly up to the stool. He couldn't believe it but she was kind of….adorable. He choked and spluttered as he thought this; he didn't think that it was possible for her to be….well cute. She wore a huge grin, not scared of the magical hat at all. Obviously she had been born with a Hermione-like confidence in herself and her intelligence.

Just before the sorting hat yelled out the house though he felt a familiar sensation pull at him again. It was time for a memory change. Taking stock of the room one last time, he nearly gasped at the familiar face at the teacher's table. Kind eyes, a warm smile and a long thin, white beard that flowed beneath the table. Dumbledore. Not yet a Headmaster but still a Professor.

Harry groaned as the image was torn from his sight and he hit the floor again. His arm hurt from the impact but he stood up eagerly.

Rows of books surrounded him. All had the old, faded and worn look of the Library. He had been in the section before, having used it in his desperate attempt to study. He knew this place well, how could he not. He walked around the bookcase and let the sun soak through him. Whispers filled his ears and he smiled at the way the librarian glared from behind her stack of books. It seemed that the library was never truly quiet.

He stopped suddenly, his heart thudding dangerously as he saw the group in front of him. McGonagall stood in front of a table which seated the infamous Marauders, each of them sweating and holding books in their hands (though some were upside down). Her stance was stern and slightly tense, while each boy held a confident, mischievous smile on their faces. He looked at his father, at the way the boy grinned at Sirius and the fact that there was no pain or hardship in that grin. He wanted to simply touch him, to know that he was really seeing his father, that he was really breathing and smiling and on the verge of laughing. But he knew that this was only a memory, a mere allusion. Even Peter, whom he longed to push and snarl at, would never react to his aggression.

Giving a gulp Harry watched numbly as Professor McGonagall spoke, "Mr. Black I am quite sure that stink bombs do not appear by themselves."

Sirius gave a shrug and grinned as he spoke, "Professor, I'm being completely honest! I have no idea how it got there."

He ran a hand threw his dark hair in a relaxed manner though Harry could see that a hand was shaking. He was breathing heavily, pretending to be reading from the upside book. Remus was trying to catch Sirius's attention, obviously indicating that his ploy really wasn't working.

As you can see, Professor, we've been studying Transfiguration the entire time. Isn't that right Remus?" Said James. When the boy's smile drifted off his face, he was struck by how similar they looked. The shock of black hair, the wide smile and the smallish frame. However, there was a kind of genuine happiness in the boy's eyes which differentiated them.

Remus nodded and cleared his throat before looking away, his brown short hair falling out of place. Harry frowned as he saw a small scar on the boy's neck, not visible unless searched for. McGonagall pursed her lips, made an effort to speak and then simply, sighed. She raised an eyebrow at the boys and turned stiffly, walking over to the bookshelves on the other side of the room. Harry was glad of that; it meant that he could stay close to his father. She was talking to the librarian who had given her a sour look at the interruption.

Trying to remain perfectly calm and at ease, the boys simultaneously let out their breaths. Remus quickly flipped Sirius's book, making sure it was the proper way around. The boy grinned stupidly at the gesture, realizing his foolishness.

Remus remained perfectly calm as he spoke, "I have no idea how you two got away with that…"

Harry glared dangerously as he saw Peter. With a sigh he felt a sinking disappointment at the fact that his hands would pass right through the rat's neck if he even tried to do away with him.

Peter looked over to the professor nervously before he spoke, "That was too close! What if you had been caught?"

"You guys worry way too much. Besides, it probably wouldn't have been as bad if you two had actually come." Said James.

"I really needed to study or else I'm going to fail Potions," Said Peter, looking miserable.

"Besides, both of you have pretty much secured Slytherin's win for the House Cup. I can't believe you'd let them win," Remus said while James and Sirius looked aghast.

"Let them win?" Said James, "Why do you think we just went through that elaborate prank. If they think they're so high and mighty just because of a few more points, then we're going to take them down a notch. Besides, pigs should be in their natural environment. Just like Slytherin's should be in a room that smells of dung."

"So you honestly thought that losing us more points would somehow secure our position as being better?"

"I told you it made no sense!" Said Sirius before turning to Remus, "See, this is exactly why we need you for our pranks. It's not like we have any common sense to fall back on."

Remus just rolled his eyes, "She's coming back anyways. Just keep your mouth's shut."

"Well, it seems that you two lied straight to my face," Said McGonagall, her expression fierce, "The Librarian just told me that you both only just flung yourselves in here before I arrived. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The boys looked guilty, realizing that they were indeed going to be caught. Sirius spoke first, "I'm sorry, Professor. Is it detention then?"

Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow, "You both know the regular routine. Friday nights, 6 o'clock in my office."

They sighed in unison, both nodding. She looked at them one last time, pursing her lips, before turning quickly and storming out of the door.

He gasped, knowing that soon he would either be flung into another memory or pulled after her. Gripping onto the table, he clawed at it with all of his might. The memory screamed at him, shuddering at his resistance to its pull.

"Well, that's not too bad," He heard Sirius say as he held on for dear life, "It's only detention."

His happiness quickly turned to a sickening feeling in his stomach and Harry lurched forward painfully. Peering through his eyes he could see the lines of the memory grow blurry and distorted. The walls soon turned to a mixture of colour making Harry feel queasy. Giving a groan he could see stars dance over his vision as he held his stomach. Darkness engulfed his vision for a few seconds and a terrible feeling of absolute pain rippled through him like a thousand knives. The feeling of being torn from every side started again and he gave a choked scream as it reached his head. His skull felt like it was nearly bursting from the immense pressure applied to it. All of a sudden the feeling reversed and he could feel himself being seemingly put back together, every sense and feeling sudden become the focus of his attention. The feeling was not painful but also not in any way nice, it was uncomfortable.

Tears came to his eyes as the memory seemed to stretch him, pulling at every fiber of his being. He yelled at the feeling, so unwelcome and uncomfortable, although not painful. The objects remained as they were, not touched by his furious movements, remaining the same way as they had been in the memory.

The feeling subsided after a few excruciating moments and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Opening his eyes weakly he could see the blurry outline of the legs of the closest chair. He was hanging onto his chair for dear life, his arms throbbing and the sockets of his shoulder's screaming in pain. Harry watched in confusion as the shoes came towards him and stopped just in front of his face. His glasses slid further down his nose from the sweat. It was as if they were aware of his presence, but that was impossible as he was just an observer. Maybe this was part of the memory.

Deciding to risk it he looked up at the owner of the shoes. He was met by the face of James Potter looking straight down at him, his brown eyes wide with curiosity and confusion.

He heard a voice speak, "What the…"

Spots swam by in his eyes again and he let the darkness overtake him, the throb of his burnt finger turning into a distant pulse.

_~xx~_

**AN: **Well, I hope you've enjoyed this so far! I tried to put an original spin on the whole time travel idea, especially since they always seem to involve a time turner. I wanted McGonagall as a character to be fleshed out a bit more, which is why I included the other memories.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews welcome!


	2. The Appearance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in relation to HP, nor do I profit from it.

**AN: **Thank you for all your lovely reviews 3 Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_~xx~_

James stared mutely at the figure below him.

He didn't think that it had been a trick of the eye. He was sure that one moment, the space had been empty, clear, absent of anything thing but a chair. The next moment, a person had appeared, grasping the legs of the chair and groaning softly. He had been the first to move, the first to carefully walk over to the person and look down on him. At first glance, he seemed normal, however, when the boy had looked up at him, he had seen a near reflection of himself. A mop of unruly black hair, a strong jaw but green, shining eyes and a lightning bolt scar. The boy seemed to have used every ounce of strength within him for he had collapsed nearly as soon as he had met his gaze.

Sirius stood as well, his mouth open in shock as he stared at the guy. Remus was calm and silent, although his eyes were trained securely on the boy below. Peter, strangely enough, wasn't even looking at the boy but looking between himself and the others with a nervous, anxiety filled look.

After a period of quiet observing, Sirius nudged the guy with his foot callously. A thin silence stretched between them, before Sirius spoke, "Padfoot…did you just see what I did?"

Peter looked around worried as he fingered his shirt nervously. Glancing in the Librarians direction he spoke quickly, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," said James.

"We should get help," said Remus determinedly.

"Okay, get help," said Sirius, aware that he had already had enough bad opinion gathered on him throughout the day.

Remus looked at him with his eyebrow raised, "Okay, fine. I will. Sirius, come with me." His tone left no room for argument.

He was gone in a minute, his back tense and stern as he walked in the direction of the Librarian, Sirius sullenly by his side. James breathed heavily, crouching down to see the boy clearly. He was breathing, which was a plus, and quite evenly by the sound of it. His face was pale, a shade that usually came from shock, almost as if he had been drained. He seemed strangely familiar and already, the similarities in appearance were getting to him.

"James?" He looked up, seeing only Peter with his anxious face and shifting eyes, "What if they think we did it?"

The whisper of the boys voice made it seem even more terrifying of a prospect, "But we didn't."

"But," said the boy, "T-they don't know that, do they? We don't have a lot of credibility in terms of honesty. What if they don't believe us?"

He frowned, "They will. Stop worrying, it's just an accident of some sort. Probably just got splinched."

He could see the Librarian walking through the doors of the library hurriedly, Sirius and Remus coming towards them with slightly easier expressions. Peter, persistent on the issue, spoke almost in a whisper this time, his voice so small and insecure that it quite annoyed James, "But James. You can't apparate in Hogwarts. How could he have been splinched?"

"Look, I don't know, Wormtail!" He said, rather aggressively. Truthfully, the boys words had frightened him. He had no concern about being accused of harming the boy but there was something in the appearance of the mysterious stranger which set his figurative hackles of edge. He wanted the boy to awaken and spill his story, he wanted to know why he looked so similar and yet strangely different. As if he had only taken half of James. Lily, always present, came to his thoughts. He wondered how he could tell the girl of what just happened. Even though she barely tolerated him, he had a strange affection for her, almost as if he was begging for her friendship. He had wanted to go out with her since the start of school but she had made it pretty clear that his feelings were not her issue.

Standing in silence, the Professor's footsteps sounded loudly in their ears. The Librarian rushed in after her, waddling towards her desk with a strange look in their direction. They turned towards the door, for once comforted by the appearance of Professor McGonagall. "

What have you boys done this time?" She said as she approached them. Peter gave a nervous squeak that reminded James of his animal counterpart and stepped back a fraction.

Her eyes widened as she saw the boy who was sprawled in front of them. Turning to face the group she practically spat out her words, "So he just 'appeared,' in front of you then?"

"Yes," said Remus, knowing that he was the most liked and honest of the group, "It was only moments after you left. He hasn't let go of the chair since."

"Why am I not surprised that such a thing happened? Must you four always be tangled in whatever mysteries this castle has to offer?"

"I'm sorry Professor but we really have no idea what happened."

She sighed, looking at the boy. Whipping out her wand, she spoke quietly, casting an Elevation charm on him. Although initially resistant to the idea of letting go of the chair, the boy soon followed the direction of the woman's wand. With gravity pushing at his clothes, James could see how thin and small he was, although his face looked mature enough to be at least their age, perhaps a little younger. McGonagall turned back to them, "I want all of you to go to the Headmaster's office. Surely he will need to be alerted about this... visitor. I shall take him to the Hospital Wing and see what can be done."

They nodded, waiting for her to walk through the Library first.

Before leaving, the Professor looked back at them once last time, leaving the solemn group to nervously head towards the headmasters office.

~xx~

Harry groaned as he rolled over in the bed.

His body ached. He could remember an ache familiar to it, the type that came from hours in the garden, crouching and kneelings. His shoulders throbbed viciously and his head felt like it was swimming, even with his eyes closed. He blinked, remembering what had occurred. He had been in the memory and then, suddenly, he had been in a huge amount of pain and the world around him had seemed to almost.. scream at him. As if telling him to do something that he would not do. He gasped as he relished in the memory of his father, of a young Sirius and Remus. All of them without despair and loneliness written around their eyes. It was strange to see them so carefree, so young. To see his father talk and react, not just stare blankly at the lens of a camera.

Smiling at the thought of his father he ignored the buzzing in his head and the feeling of nausea. All of that didn't matter, for once in his life he had been in touching distance of his father. He wasn't thick and he knew and remembered the shoes of someone walking towards him. The shoes that walked from the exact same chair that his father had sat in. He knew that something strange had happened, that somehow, he could interact with his father. He wasn't sure if he was in their time or still his own but he was confused and isolated. What he needed at the moment was to speak with the Headmistress. He needed to apologize and then beg for forgiveness. And then, he needed to get himself out of wherever he was.

Harry suppressed a shudder at the images that flooded his mind. If he was in his father's time, there were so many people alive. Dumbledore, Sirius, his mother and his father. All of them unknowingly living their lives, sure that they would die old and feeble. Focusing his eyes by squinting, he glanced at the door quickly as he heard footsteps ring out towards him. Deciding on his course of action he lay back onto the bed, turned over so his back was to the door and closed his eyes.

He could hear the distant sound of talking which rumbled closer and closer, "…over in that bed over there. He's still asleep though so don't you dare wake him!"

One pair of footsteps went in the opposite direction while the majority continued on towards him.

Harry's heart nearly stopped as the footsteps ceased just centimeters from his bed. Shuffling started and then a voice broke the silence, soft and whispered, "Who do you think he is?"

He recognized Sirius's voice, a sort of awe, mingled with curiosity striking his voice.

"I don't know." His father's voice was wary, "But he... have you noticed anything about him."

"Um, how about the fact that he's a mirror image of you?"

"Well yes, that's what I meant."

Remus cut in, "Perhaps he's a relative?"

"Why would he appear like that?"

"I don't know... But he's just a boy. Can't be too much harm to talk to him."

Harry opened his eyes and turned around. The boys stared at him in shock, James having the expression of a deer caught in headlights. Peter was anxiously standing behind the ground, peering over their shoulders to see him. He sat up, rubbing his head and feeling that familiar scar tingle against his fingertips. He had not felt it come alive, which was at least a good sign. The pensieve had not broke then because of Death Eaters. Though surely they would be more imaginative with their plans then to strand him in such a way.

"Uh... hi..." He said warily.

Having sat up, he strung his fingers together nervously as they watched him. Remus was the first to move, stepping forward and speaking calmly, "Hello."

Feigning confusion, he looked up at the ceiling and then the door, "Where am I?"

They looked between each other, James stepping forward, "You're at Hogwart's. We found you unconscious in the library."

"Unconscious? I don't remember anything. I don't understand," he had always been good at lying to Petunia, it was easy to lie to such impressionable youths.

"Well, we found you knocked out next to our table at the Library. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well," he said, trying to fumble for a back-story that was even a little plausible, "I was... shopping... with my Uncle. In Diagon Alley. I came across a store, in one of the back alleys. And... it had a book. And I touched it and.. well, here I am." He said sheepishly. His excuse sounded terrible to his ears, he was sure that they would see through it.

However, most of them looked convinced. Remus, of course, looked suspicious. He had always been able to gage Harry's emotions, perhaps because he was so like Lily in his mannerisms. At least, that's what he had been told. He knew that his story had to be convincing enough to get him, at least, to the Headmistress.

"I think I know what it may have been," said James, his expression serious and drawn, "Dark magic."

Harry tried not to let his shock show. It seemed that he had been supplied with an excuse. "It might have been, it was quite a dark store. It seemed."

"So what's your name?" Butt in Sirius, evidently curious.

"Harry."

"Well, Harry, I'm Sirius." Harry nodded and grinned. It seemed that while this Sirius wasn't as dark and drawn, he was definitely the same outgoing, sociable person he had always been. Sirius pointed to each of the boys as he introduced them. Peter didn't speak as he was introduced, merely smiling weakly before flicking his eyes around the room. He tried not to let his distress show at seeing such an evil, dangerous man standing within a meter of him. To think that the awkward, nervous boy in front of him would be responsible for a dark lord's rise, for Harry's parents demise. For the friend, next to him, who would die protecting his child and wife.

There was an awkward silence as they regarded each other.

Footsteps echoed throughout the hospital as someone approached. Harry tried to stop a grin as he saw McGonagall round the corner. She was younger, as he had first seen in the memory and without the faintness of the memory, he could clearly see that while she was stern, she did not have the same dangerous, seriousness about her which was usual within the war.

"Ah, so our patient is awake," she said, coming to the bedside and looking down at him. He felt such a rush of fondness for her that it nearly overwhelmed him.

"His name is, Harry," said Sirius.

"I believe he has vocal cords, Mr. Black."

"Yes, Professor."

Harry suddenly realized, in this time, she wasn't a Headmistress. She was still a Professor of Transfiguration. His heart leapt because suddenly, it occurred to him that just as McGonagall was no longer a Headmistress, Dumbledore was then alive.

"Harry, are you well?"

"Yes, I am. Professor." Her eyebrows raised at the title he applied for her. He wondered if he had made a mistake, after all, how would someone outside of the school know to call her professor?

"Then, would you please accompany me to the Headmaster's office?"

His heart leapt and he tried to not show the excitement he felt on his face.

"Of course, Professor."

_~xx~_

**AN: **Thanks for reading so far and thank you for all of the fantastic reviews!


	3. Sorting It Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters….

**AN: **Thanks again for all of the reviews :o)

~xx~

Harry let the moonlight wash over him as he lay in bed.

He was beyond exhausted. The physical exhaustion of the time switch had drained him mentally, while the blur of new faces and strangely familiar ones had drained him emotionally. Although the strain of walking through the castle had drained him, he didn't regret it. It was strange for him to think that he had met his father for the first time in his life. He had introduced himself to a deceased godfather and then chatted carefully with a less-then-ancient Headmaster. Not to mention to strain of holding his hands back from choking Peter. Every movement that the boy made screamed of insecurity and hesitation. He was so easily bowled over by the demands of others, even if they didn't realize that he was practically their slaves. He wondered whether his presence had already changed the facts of his timeline. Did his parents know of his existence, that their little baby boy had been a student in their classes, had sat next to them and watched as they flirted and fought?

His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with the Headmaster.

When he had first walked into the office, he truthfully hadn't expected his old Headmaster to be waiting for him. To see that smiling, aged face and to be offered a lemon drop was almost unbearable for him. He was not ashamed to admit that his eyes had watered and his hands had shook. Their was only so much he had could handle in one day. Although it was surprise to see his parents, they hadn't mentored him as Dumbledore had.

Although he had expected the conversation to be awkward, of course, the man had injected his well-meaning calm nature into the room. At first, it had seemed that he was babbling, after all, it was difficult to explain that he had broken a link of trust between himself and McGonagall by sifting through her memories. However, he had not reacted until the end, even going as far as to be nearly emotionless. The Headmaster hadn't accepted his word for truth, until he had mentioned details that most others would not know. The Chamber of Secrets, Remus's condition, the Prophecy, even a mention of the Horcruxes had been enough to convince Dumbledore that he was who he said he was. After all, why would a member of the enemy so willingly submit himself to the care of the most powerful wizard alive?

By request of the man, he had been committed to silence about the past. Even to tell Dumbledore of his impending death would change more then Harry could possibly understand. So he had promised his secrecy. Even whom his parents where was to be kept behind his lips, although he somehow knew that the man must have guessed his heritage. He was, after all, a near clone of his father and the love he had for Lily was no secret.

Since so much of his life was unknown, Dumbledore had simply asked him what he was too do. Without an idea of how to return, only guessing that the memory may right itself, he simply asked to be student. To progress through the year as he would have otherwise done and to enjoy a few precious moments with his parents and godfather.

His name was not Harry Potter anymore; it was now Harry Barton. Dumbledore had conjured up a directory of London Muggles, asking Harry to simply close his eyes and point at a random page. He knew that names could be chosen based on old connections and there was to be no link to his old past. Since he had already introduced himself as Harry to the Marauders, there was no choice but to keep it that way. They were to pretend that Harry had been shopping with his Uncle for Hogwarts, having received his letter later then most others would have. He had originally thought to be a Squid, although it had turned out that his magic was just late in its arrival. To cement the lie, he was required to take, 'extra classes,' to help with his studies, although they would be spent in research for getting home instead. Although it was not foolproof, it would quell the initial flood of questions and also coincide with his first story to the Marauders.

The story was easy, although he knew his father would look into his background. He had already been instructed to choose a primary and secondary school, to further cement the lie he had concocted. Above all, Dumbledore had said, he need to keep it simple. He knew there was wisdom in that for the more elaborate his lie was, the more difficult it would be to remember.

Harry sighed at his thoughts and turned his back to the wall, thereby gazing out of the window with ease. Although the moon was relatively bright, it had not reached its full phase. He had always wondered what excuse Remus had used to escape the castle and spend the night alone. Surely it had been easily foiled by his father and godfather. He didn't know a lot about their school days. Just that they were pranksters with more confidence then they probably should have had.

A soft snore drifted to him from the bed next to him. The marauders had grudgingly allowed him to room with them, knowing that he was craving a comforting face and a welcome group of people. While they couldn't comprehend his eagerness to share a room with them, they certainly understood the uncertainty that a new school gave its students. It was only temporary, after all, he could be sorted into Slytherin for all he knew.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh, crisp air and marveling at just how close he was to his father.

~xx~

"Attention! Students, please be quiet!"

The students continued to ignore the professor, more interested in their whisperings and gossip. They had yet to eat, although their curiosity at the situation had quickly overtaken their hunger pains. All in the school had now heard of the new student. James and Sirius had encouraged the stories, elaborating and exaggerating their own accounts until it was almost ridiculous. Students hardly ever entered the school after first year. Even exchanges were uncommon as each school had a certain pride and stubborn nature which fueled an almost patriotic passion for their own country and education.

McGonagall could feel her impatience rising as she spoke again, "Students! May I have your attention right now!"

She almost shouted her last demand, instantly causing a near silence to settle over the room. Dumbledore was surveying the scene with interest, having never raised his voice to the student body before. Although McGonagall was considered strict, bossy and sometimes unbearably proper, she was by far one of the most loved and respected Professor's in the school.

Her cat like eyes seemed to penetrate every wall of the hall, finally content to relax her shoulders and spine.

Next to her Harry stood nervously. He had smoothed his hair, as best as he could, over his lightning bolt scar, aware that yet another strange part of him was not going to help his popularity. To exist without the pressure of being the Golden Boy was freeing so while he was nervous and anxious, he was also looking forward to the anonymity of being a normal person. However, rumors had already spread about his startling similarities to James and his attachment with them.

"Students, I have a new student to introduce," McGonagall said.

The hall watched curiously as she paused and stepped to the side, revealing a worn old hat which was very familiar to the students. A few chuckles went around the room as they remembered their own experiences with it. Some even flinching as they remembered the invisible probing fingers of the hat as it tried to sort them. All remembered the dread of the first day and the many lies that their siblings had concocted to terrify them.

"As you all know, it is extremely rare that a student enters Hogwarts after the first grade. However, there has, of course, been a exception. That is why we are about to make welcome to a new student. He will proceed as you all once did, to be sorted by the Sorting Hat. He will then be placed in the appropriate house and participate in classes as usual."

Turning to the student beside her she gave a rare smile and continued, "This young wizard is Harry Barton and he will be entering the 7th year. Now, he has not had been sorted yet so I believe that we should proceed to that immediately."

Conjuring up a wooden stool, she grabbed the old hat and raised a hand in the direction of the stool. The old hat smiled curiously; the worn edges making it seem possessed or deranged.

A few students shivered.

Harry stood nervously beside the Professor as she finished her introductory speech. He never would have guessed that he'd be up here for a second time. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be as long as the first sorting, though, he had no intention to draw attention to himself. He knew, unfortunately, that he really had no say in the matter. He could be leaving as a Slytherin, for he had been leaning towards the house upon his first introduction to magic.

The day had been incredibly frustrating, as Dumbledore had insisted on going over the story again and again, trying to get it drilled into his brain. It, of course, had worked and now the only thought the occupied his mind was the location of his 'family' and why he had never been to Hogwarts even though he had magic. The professor extended a hand in the direction of a stool and Harry gulped as he realized that it was time. Walking nervously over, he could hear the whispers of the students around him as he turned his back, almost like a wave forming. It was like being the golden boy all over again.

Sitting down he gripped the sides of the old stool tightly as the hat was lowered onto his head.

_Hello…_

Harry gave a start as the rich voice spoke to him through his mind.

He decided to answer though slowly, "Um…Hello…?"

_It is a strange situation we have found ourselves in isn't it. This would be the second time that I have spoke to you yet the first time I have seen you. Time is indeed a tricky thing Mr. Potter, not for the faint hearted._

Harry's heart thudded in his ears as the hat revealed his name; he was so glad that the hall couldn't hear him. The hat continued.

_I believe that I put you in Gryffindor first…yes…tell me Mr. Potter, did the idea of Slytherin ever seem appealing to you?_

Harry thought hard before he answered, "What the original idea of what Slytherin is did once, pride and knowledge is a good combination…but I could never want to be in a house as corrupt as that one."

_Yes…The house has grown over the last century. Just like a human will evolve to suit the times the houses will also. It is a shame that the current Slytherin does not appeal to you; you are in essence the very image of Slytherin._

Harry nodded thoughtfully as the hat continued.

_Though the cunning and proud side of you I do see a loyal and brave heart. It is thought provoking how one so young can hold so many sure qualities. Many have found their qualities through experience; you have had your fair share I'm sure._

The hat gave a small chuckle before pausing.

_Hm... well, of course I would suggest Slytherin but... I think that it would have to be…GRYFFINDOR!_

A few sparse claps sounded around the hall, a testament to his anonymity. Harry gave a deep sigh of relief and started for the hat to remove it. He stopped as its voice filled his head again.

_Take heed to my warning though Mr. Potter; Time is indeed a tricky thing. Sometimes the easiest way to unravel a knot is to follow the rope. I truly believe that everything happens for a reason, it just takes us longer to realize it._

Frowning, he took the hat off carefully, aware that while it was an inanimate object, it could still think, feel and reason. Hopping down from the stool, he placed the hat onto the stool before heading down to the table. The last comment had been unexpected, though he knew where the hat was coming from. It was easier to go with the flow then against it. He was just thankful that he had not been sorted into Slytherin, a result that could have been terrifyingly likely. Perhaps the Sorting Hat had seen his need for a break, to not have to fight against the obstacles that life had placed in his way.

He blushed slightly as he saw Remus waving him over with a smiling James, Sirius, and Peter (though Harry really didn't care about what Peter was doing). It was satisfying to know that they took noticed of him. He nearly groaned at how difficult it would have been to make friends with them if he had been sorted into Slytherin.

He walked over and sitting down he smiled under the approving gazes of his father and friends.

James slapped him on the back as he commented, "I knew you had it in you! Brilliant!"

Sirius grinned in his dog like fashion before stuffing his plate with food; mostly meat. Looking at the wide variety of food, he felt an almost overwhelming need to simply watch Sirius wolf down his meal. He seemed so happy, a change that was remarkable. To think that the haggard, thin and almost frail man which had been his godfather, had once been such a healthy, happy and downright sociable person was shocking. It struck him how hard Azkaban must have been, how much it must have taken from Sirius as a person. Even the glint in his eyes had been quelled by its horror.

"Hey, mate. Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to eat something?" Said Sirius.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit excited about all this." He said, trying to stop the magnificent blush which had bloomed across his face.

"It's pretty great. I'm not even sure I ever want to graduate. I mean, being an Auror would be pretty amazing but I like the idea of teaching. Plus, it'd be funny to see old Maggie's reaction to my permanent fixture in her life."

"What class would you teach?"

"Maybe, Defense Against the Dark Arts? I like all those class demonstrations and duels. Really fun."

"DADA is my..." he coughed, realizing that he was about to reveal a part of his background that would be difficult to explain, "I mean, DADA looks pretty amazing. Professor Dumbledore let me have a look at the curriculum for it. I can't wait to start."

Sirius started to talk again but something out of the corner of his eye distracted him.

A lean, tall boy was standing by the door, talking to a girl with a shock of red hair. At first, he only seemed to notice the boy, who was remarkably familiar. Perhaps it was the long strands of hair, or the way he seemed to almost sulk into the shadows, but Harry was instantly overcome by the knowledge that this boy was Severus Snape. Younger yes, but still the same person he had been in the past. Even though he hated him, hated him for taking part in the murder of his mentor and for making his school life hell, he was only just a boy. A boy that had the ability to change, to grow and to become a person who didn't hold onto his past.

Harry turned to look at the person he was speaking to. The girl was of average height, and although beautiful, she was still plain in a strange way. He recognized her almost instantly. His mother. Lily. He let out a gasp that caused James to look at him. For all of his life he had elevated his parents to the level of gods and never really understood that they were real people, who had all the perfections and flaws of an everyday person. He was almost overwhelmed by the need to talk to her, to see her face up close and to watch as her and James did such simple things as talking.

"Hey, Lily," called out James from across the room.

The girl looked over at them, Snape scowling at the intrusion. He nearly gagged at how warmly she embraced him before bounding over to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Lily," said James in a swooning, crooning voice. He grinned at the way she rolled her eyes and then planted herself next to Remus.

He felt his cheeks warm as she looked over to him, smiling prettily, "Hi. I'm Lily. I don't think I've seen you before?"

"Oh," he said, fumbling, "I'm Harry. I was just sorted."

"Oh yes, you're the new student. I wish I had been there for your sorting. I'm glad you're in Gryffindor though."

He blushed, unable to hide the fact that he was enamored with his mother. He couldn't wait to be friends with her.

"If you need any help, just give me a shout. I know this castle like the back of my hand."

James snorted, "Trust me, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are probably more knowledgeable in that forte."

"Yes, but I'm sure the detention rooms aren't exactly what is going to interest him."

Sirius and Remus traded a smile, a secret one that Harry knew indicated that they were thinking of the Marauder's Map. He wondered how old the Whomping Willow was and whether it still had the same brute force and strength that it did in his years.

"So why were you talking to Snivellus?" Said James.

"Because I wanted to," said Lily as she served herself some food.

"Nobody WANTS to talk to him."

"Stop being so awful to him. He's a nice guy."

"I don't know what you see in him."

"Well, maybe you should take a leaf out of his book, James," she said with a glowering expression, "Just because you're popular, doesn't man that you're a good person."

Harry looked down at his meal, uncomfortable at the sour tone the conversation had gone. He had known that James and Lily had not been fawning over each other for most of their school lives but he didn't know how scathing they could be. It made him uncomfortable to witness James bullying someone, even if they were Snape. His mother's good will towards Snape warmed him slightly, because he wanted to believe that at least one person had been good towards Snape in his life.

When dinner had finished, he wandered through the hallways with them. Knowing by heart the direction that they were heading. He could have walked to the common room with his eyes closed, minding of course that the stairs didn't change. The Fat Lady hadn't changed, although her reaction to seeing Sirius was more then a little amusing.

"Slime! Why, I just don't know why you haven't been expelled yet!"

"It's probably my good looks," said Sirius with a charming smile as he approached.

"Yes well, it seems to be your only asset." James and Remus laughed.

"Please don't encourage him," said Remus disapprovingly.

As the portrait swung open, he stepped into the common room. It was exactly as he remembered it to be, warm, bright and filled with swarms of students. It seemed that none were studying though but talking excitedly to each other. When he entered, a few waved a hand at Sirius, while Remus instantly detoured to a group of giggling girls.

"It's always the quiet ones," said Lily as she glanced at Remus.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just that whole entourage, Remus seems to be the most popular with the girls and he's not even the most outgoing. Not that he'd admit it, he's way too shy."

"I never would have guessed it," he said under his breath. He straightened at the look Lily gave him, realizing that his comment had been quite strange for having only just met them. "I just mean that... well, like you said, he's so shy. And he's so polite," he stuttered, "it's usually guys like James and Sirius that are the most popular. You know. With girls."

She laughed, "Maybe if James tried to be a bit modest, he might have more luck," her eyes widened, "with the other girls of course."

He smiled, trying not to look too cheeky, "Yes, of course. The other girls."

"Hey, Harry," Said Peter, "Do you want to see your room?"

Harry tried to not look too surprised at the suggestion, automatically assuming that Peter was going to say or do something negative. He swallowed his anger and frustration at not being able to talk of what was going to happen. Sirius and James walked with them, while Remus sat talking to the group.

Following them up the stairs to the boy's dormitory's he parted with them and walked numbly to his room. Since the rooms only housed four students each then he had a whole room to himself, good for his nightmares at least. He still made sure that he cast a silencing charm over the dorm door just in case anything did happen. His nightmares had become incredibly unpredictable. He didn't have any luggage to speak of so his room was startling bare. He wasn't even sure of how long he'd be staying in the past. For all he knew, the memory could correct itself and he could be flung back into McGongall's office and into his real life. For all he knew, he could be stuck in the past for his entire life.

He undressed slowly as he thought over the day's events.

For a moment he felt a sinking feeling in his chest as he thought of what was happening in present time. Although he was surrounded by people that he worshiped, he still missed his friends, particularly, Ginny. He blushed at the thought of her but that disappeared as he realised what a kind of state they would be in. It would probably be only logical for them to assume that Voldermort had captured him; he was after all, the bastard's most hated enemy. It would be especially hard for all of them, as they no longer had the comforting support of Dumbledore to guide them, though Harry was not criticizing McGonagall's efforts as the new Headmistress.

To think of Ginny in danger was worse then he could stand. He knew that Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley would be taking care of her, most likely with Ron and Hermione as her guards. However, her brash nature that he both admired and feared was what caused him a heartache. If she returned to Hogwart's, he wasn't sure of what could happen. Draco was most likely in control and Snape was probably sniffing around every classroom for clues to the resistance.

He sighed. He hated having such a burden on his mind.

Climbing into his bed he drew the curtains around his new four-poster bed. Falling onto his pillow he watched the dark sky outside as his eyelids gradually drooped.

~xx~

**AN: **Well here is the third chapter…. Some Lily/James moments will pop up now and again.

Well thanks for reading so far and please review!

Tell me how it's going. :D


	4. Passing Notes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter the book or movies or any of the characters.

**AN:** ok….it has been a long time since I have updated. Sorry people. I've decided that it won't be slash because I think that we need at least one time travel story that isn't slashified.

_Italics_- Writing

~xx~

Walking down the busy hallways, Harry couldn't help but stare at the familiar faces that passed him.

He had tried to resist the temptation to stare at his father and more often then not he failed miserably. He was sure that he had caught their gazes, arousing more then a little suspicion from Remus. He knew how intelligent and perceptive the adult Remus could be so he made sure to act as naturally as he could around him. However, he had slipped up a few times, mainly by his unending frustration at having to stand Peter. He wished with all of his might that he could inform them all of their treachery. There was no way to know whether he was currently spying on them, or whether he had a few more days, months or even years to take that betraying leap. However, he understood the wisdom in Dumbledore's advice. If he revealed Peter's plan, who knew whether Voldermort would rise to greater heights they had ever seen, or whether he would fall dismally? The lack of control he had over the situation had caused him to withdraw slightly.

Although aware of how cowardly he seemed, he bent his head slightly and hugged the walls as a group of Slytherin's passed. He didn't want to arouse their suspicions, especially in a castle that was considered the safest and most secure place for students.

Unfortunately, the Marauders had no qualms with confronting the group and they stared directly at them as they passed. He saw a familiar, blond haired boy nudge his companion and direct a snarl in their direction. He cursed as they stopped and looked back at them, causing James and Sirius to stop as well and stare at them aggressively. Peter had shrunk back to his position and he immediately felt the shame of his cowardice at his shared movement with the Rat. Remus stood beside Sirius, whispering something positive and non-confrontational to him. He obviously wished to avoid a fight, or even a simple argument.

"What's the problem, too afraid to speak in anything but a hushed voice?" Said the blonde hair Slytherin in a familiar snarling drawl, "Although, it shows a level of servitude and obedience that I quite fancy."

A girl next to him grinned, crossing her arms stubbornly while she watched for the Marauder's reaction.

"Shut it blondie," said James.

"No manners at all, not even the slightest bit of restraint. How pathetic."

"I don't need lessons in being an evil, greedy bastard," said Sirius as he pushed Remus away. The boy looked slightly affronted by the crass way that Sirius had manhandled him, obviously offended by the lack of influence he had on Sirius's emotions.

"Oh, that's right. You'd rather be a groveling, penny pinching beggar. How shamed your family must be of you. It's no wonder that your brother doesn't even acknowledge you anymore."

"You have no idea," said Sirius indignantly, his face going red from both anger and embarrassment, "what you're talking about so just leave us alone."

The boy raised an eyebrow, before sliding his gaze off Sirius's face and to his. Harry held his breath, knowing that stare and those malicious eyes. He had one stared at them as he freed Dobby. It had never really occurred to him that his parents had shared classes with future Death Eaters. He had always imagined that such evil, disturbing people had been trained at home, unable to stomach the thought of a 'mudblood,' teaching them.

"Taking in new recruits, are we? I always knew that you fancied yourself but I never thought you'd resort to such... obvious means of vanity."

James was grimacing, grinding his teeth at the insult. Harry knew that he had been accepted by them through a mix of both generosity and curiosity. He had not claimed to be related to James so there really wasn't a good explanation for why he had been hanging around with them.

James and Sirius were nearly reaching for their wands when an ear-splitting wail echoed down the hall. Harry looked in the direction it had came from, recognizing immediately that it was the girl's bathroom. A smile nearly drifted to his face as he realized that Moaning Myrtle was just down the hall from them.

The Slytherin Boy snarled in disgust, "I'm not going to linger around such an area." He gave Harry a once over before turning swiftly and walking down the hall. His entourage followed him silently, their faces a mask of superiority and pride.

"If Moaning Myrtle wasn't such a bore, I could seriously kiss her right now!" Said James, huffing a sigh of relief as the troupe of Slytherin's rounded the corner. Although he had been willing to jump into the fight, he hadn't been happy about the insults and the thinly veiled threats that had been thrown at him. Remus was looking just as relieved, his hand on Sirius's back as he talked to him slowly. He thought that he could hear him say, "...he still loves you..." and, "...if you just talked to him," over the horrendously loud wailing. He realized that Remus must have been consoling Sirius about his family and the disinheritance that he had experienced. He had never really thought of the pain that could cause, always assuming that two dead parents were worse then two awful parents.

The wailing continued and a voice coming from a nearby Ravenclaw shouted out over the awful sound, "It's just moaning myrtle."

He couldn't help but feel a sense of pity as he heard the wails. It wasn't from the sounds but from all the things he knew about her, especially her terrible death. Harry frowned and he could feel an even greater anger build up in him as he thought of the cause of her death: Voldermort. Even though the real war had begun at Lily and James's death, the hint of his presence was everywhere. He knew that if the Slytherin's did not have a master to follow they would have been entirely uninterested in the rest of the school, even apathetic.

The Marauders had started to walk off, leaving Harry in the hall alone. Peter turned around, noticing his lack of presence and shouted down the hall, "Are you coming?"

Harry yelled back, "Um... I left my book in the common room. I'll be there in a bit. Don't wait up!" The boy nodded, rounding the corner with the rest of the boys. Despite his own separation from the group, he felt a certain loneliness at his sudden isolation. Even a little protest at his departure would have been nice. But then, he was expecting too much of his future companions when he had only really known them for a day or so.

He really didn't want to be late to his first class but the wails sounded desperate and he wanted to see if she was the same as she was in his time period. Could a ghost change?

Looking both ways down the corridor he waited until it was empty and walked cautiously towards the door. Pushing against it he let it swing open and to his surprise, the wails stopped. Walking inside he stopped in the centre of the room and looked around.

Sitting on the top of a cubicle ledge was Myrtle, sniffling and pouting.

Harry swallowed nervously and spoke, "Are…are you alright?"

He winced as the wailing started up again, this time louder and more painful to listen to.

The crying stopped briefly and Myrtle spoke in between sobs, "No… I'm not 'alright'! I'm dead! What's alright about that?"

Harry cringed and hurriedly replied, "Well, why are you crying?"

Myrtle hiccupped and glared at him while she crossed her transparent arms over her chest.

She pouted again as she answered, "Because nobody cares that I am crying or that I'm dead!"

"Well I do." Harry slapped his hands over his mouth as soon as he said that. He had previously been a captive to her erratic emotions and he didn't want to force himself into that situation again.

His suspicions were confirmed as Myrtle smiled and giggled, flapping her eye lashes. She floated down to eye level and spoke in a high pitched sweet tone, "Thank you Mr. Potter."

Harry's eye's widened and he tried to make some attempt at denying it, "W-what, I'm n-not Mr. Potter. I'm Mr. Barton!"

Myrtle giggled again and floated over to the taps, speaking in her high pitched tone as she did, "No need to try and fool me Harry, I know a lot about you already."

Following her, Harry spoke in a confused manner, "But how? Who told you? Does anyone else know?" His heart was beating at a million miles per hour. All of his work, trying to deceive everyone with his background of lies and fables had been in vain.

Myrtle turned on a tap and let the water flow through her transparent body as she replied, "I do go outside my bathroom sometimes you know. I went and visited the Sorting Hat last night and he told me all about you. I really do love gossip."

Harry paused as this sunk in, who would've guessed that moaning Myrtle talked to the hat. However, the relative simplicity of getting the information made him slightly worried.

"Don't worry, he nor I will swear never to tell anyone. Besides how are they going to make me? Torture me?" She let out a laugh and a snort at this.

Harry grinned at her joke, she had a strange sense of humor; macabre of sorts.

Jumping suddenly he spoke, "Oh I've got classes! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go."

Myrtle pouted and turned away at this, replying solemnly, "Okay…but come back to talk to me sometime. It gets awfully lonely."

Giving her a nod, Harry ran through the door and towards his classroom.

~xx~

Sirius scribbled on a small piece of parchment and handed it to James.

Unfolding it looked up at the history of Magic teacher and grinned as the professor continued to drone along.

Looking back to the paper he read it silently.

_Where's that Barton kid?_

James wrote a quick reply.

_Don't know, could be wagging._

Waiting for a while he heard the rustle of paper as the next note was sent to him.

_Ha, sure Prongs, as if that guy would wag. Besides, it's the first day, that's just asking for trouble. Only you would do something like that._

James smiled and dipped his quill in some ink before replying.

_You know me WAY to well. You sure you aren't stalking? And I totally understand if you are, I mean…I would._

The same rustle of paper was heard and James watched curiously as Lupin joined in the silent conversation.

_You two talk nothing but garbage._

James replied quickly.

_For your information, moony, we where talking about other things as well, that Barton kid for one._

The note passed to both Sirius and Remus but only Remus decided to reply.

_He is a curious person indeed; entering the school after the school year has started and well…come on…Barton? That's a fake if I ever saw it. Not to mention the fact that he appeared out of nowhere AND looks insanely like James, save for the green eyes._

James began to reply but was cut off when the door creaked open and the topic of their conversation walked in. Harry looked disheveled and out of breath, his startling similar hair to James's hanging limply across his face. He quietly closed the door and scanned the room for an available seat. James couldn't help but notice the small frame of the boy and the way that his clothes seemed to hang off him. The Professor continued to speak slowly, having not noticed the small boy who had suddenly appeared in front of him.

James turned back to his reply.

_Keep an eye out when you're around him._

_~xx~_

Harry sighed as he walked out of the large pillar like doors.

The day had been surprisingly boring. Without Ron or Hermione to talk to he had nearly gone insane. Even though it was only the first day, he felt incredibly homesick, even though he would have been walking the same halls in his own time. However, he missed the people. Even thinking of Neville made him slightly depressed as he had been interested to see how his gift for Herbology would continue to flourish. He had to admit though, that it was still incredibly that he was in the past at all. He couldn't believe that he had ate breakfast with his father and laughed with a carefree Sirius. He still found their attempts at covering for Remus amusing, although Peter was a constant source of grief and pain for him.

Watching the grass in front of him, he remembered the talk that Dumbledore had shared with him. He had mentioned how emotionally draining it would be; especially considering lack of sleep he was experiencing. He wondered what Hermione and Ron where doing at home, whether they were trying to find him. He was sure that the entire Weasley family was probably in a terrible state as he really had disappeared without a word. They would probably try to blame it on McGonagall as she had called him up to his office.

Hearing shouts in the distance, Harry looked up and smiled at what was in front of him.

The Quidditch pitch.

Walking faster, Harry directed himself towards the nearest stand and watched.

Luckily the Gryffindor team was practicing, which meant that his dad was. This would be the first time that he would see his Dad in action.

Harry soon realized that the shouting was coming from the obvious coach of the team who was hovering in mid air while yelling at one of the players, "…was that! You can't possibly expect to have the Slytherin team back and say, 'Oh no! It's your ball. It doesn't matter if you dropped it, taking it would be unfair.' This is not a game for idiots or gentlemen; you're a beater for Merlin's sake!"

Harry smiled as remembered his own Quidditch days. It seemed that his and his father's team had the same troubles when it came to the sport.

A quick movement caught his eye and he saw his father come to a stop and hover over the coach and the player. Harry watched transfixed at the figure of James, everything about him screamed Quidditch player. He seemed incredibly athletic, although his eyes were uncompromisingly trained on the coach. He had a certain confidence within him that allowed no slight tremor or hesitation to show in his form. Harry was both awed and proud of his father and for the skill that he had continued so well. A shout to the side of him caught his attention and he swiveled his head to a stand were Remus and Sirius were waving him over.

Harry walked over to the stand and climbed up the wooden steps, sitting down absentmindedly next to them.

Sirius was the first to speak, "You like Quidditch, Harry?"

Harry answered quickly, instantly interested, "I love it. It's the best sport, so much fun to play."

Harry mentally cursed as soon as the words left his mouth and Sirius answered quickly, "Oh, you play, I thought you said you've never been to a magic school before?"

Missing the look that Sirius and Remus shared, Harry thought for a moment before replying, "um…yeh. I had an uncle who came over sometimes that liked Quidditch. He let me use his broom on…special occasions."

Remus spoke up, "What's your Uncle's name, I might know him. He could be an Auror for all we know."

Harry bit his lip and answered warily, "It's….Julius…um, Julius….McCrae…yeh…"

Harry looked out nervously to the Quidditch field, trying to act as inconspicuous as he could. He had read a book once by the same author and the name had suddenly burst into his mind, unwilling to let itself be. Fortunately, the boys seemed to buy it, although he could tell that Remus was storing the name in his memory for later research. But he already had thought up a life story for his Uncle, just in case they decided to push the issue.

A silence settled over the group as they watched the players do their laps.

A thought suddenly occurred to him and he turned to Remus and Sirius, "Hey, where's Peter?"

Remus spoke first, "Maybe he's at the library."

Sirius snorted as he replied, "Remus, not everyone goes to the library in their free time."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the friendly bantering between the two; it reminded him of the few moments he had with Sirius and Remus when his godfather had been alive. Harry suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he thought of the death of the person that was sitting next him. It was so strange to be sitting next to someone you had watched die, someone you had spent months of mourning for.

Looking up at the castle he could see the candles appear in the windows as sun slowly set. The sky had turned a beautiful shade of orange which silhouetted the trees gently.

Sighing Harry observed the Quidditch field before standing up.

Turning to the two boys, Harry smiled before speaking, "It's getting late, I might head up now."

Sirius and Remus smiled and Remus replied, "I'll see you up at the common room then?"

Harry gave one last glance to the figure of his father, high up in the air before returning to the castle.

~xx~

**AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed.

Comments welcome!


	5. zonko's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter the book or movies or any of the characters.

_Italics- _Writing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting wide awake in his bed, Harry stared at the ceiling.

The entire day he had felt a desperate urge to just scream out who he was. Watching Sirius scrutinizing him had made him feel oddly empty, though he shouldn't have been expecting anything from them. It was foolish to think that they would look at him once and make him a member of the Marauders, he had to prove himself to them some how.

Harry rolled onto his side and settled his eyes on the window.

He was completely confused on whether they had accepting him yet. Sometimes they would include him in their conversation and laugh along with him but then they would turn oddly quiet and share suspicious glances with each other. The entire trip had been his fault, he could never deny that. He had after all tested the boundaries of the pensieve and ventured into it knowing that things where bound to go wrong, he was Harry Potter after all; everything goes wrong around him.

Jolting up in his bed he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as his mind rested on one thought; the Marauders map. He was astounded on how he could have forgotten about it. For one thing he had no idea on what he appeared as, if they had checked it already then he was in big trouble.

Tossing the covers off and pacing around the room he swore as he remembered that he didn't have the invisibility cloak. He hadn't come prepared for the little rendezvous in the past.

Deciding to take action he slipped on his thickest pair of socks, they were a helpful way of concealing footsteps and put his glasses on.

Stopping at his door he pulled it open gently and slipped through the crack. He left it half open for the return journey and started in the direction of the door to the Marauders dorms. Harry cringed as the door made a creaking sound, the hinges being rusted and old from there excessive use. Holding his breath he waited for any sign of irregular breathing.

Slipping inside, Harry surveyed the room.

Four beds were scattered throughout the room, each one containing a lump which gently rose and fell, or in Sirius's case, emitted a loud snoring sound.

Smirking lightly at Sirius's sleeping noises he walked quietly into the centre of the room and towards the large trunk opposite him. Kneeling down in front of it, he gave another glance to the separate beds, watching for a response.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the lock. A click sounded and the trunk opened slightly. Opening the lid wider, Harry squinted his eyes in the dark to adjust them better. The trunk seemed normal enough but Harry wasn't fooled by the exterior. Sticking his hand inside the trunk he felt the inside for any sign of a piece of parchment.

Harry's eyes lit up as his hand flitted gently over a piece of old parchment. Lifting it out he tapped it once with his wand and was rewarded by large thick writing sprawling over the paper. He couldn't make out the words but Harry had seen the map enough to know what was on it.

Letting go of the lid to stuff the map in his pocket he jumped from the loud bang that sounded from the lid hitting the trunk base.

Freezing for a moment he could see the outlines of the boys slowly start to rise as if just waking up.

Without a second thought, Harry seized the paper and sprinted out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the silhouette of the body disappear, Remus shot up in his bed.

Jumping out of his four poster bed he turned to James who was sleeping beside him and shook him hurriedly. A large groan and an incoherent mumble followed and Remus sighed in frustration.

Rolling his eyes he leant down and whispered in the boy's ear, "Lily's watching you."

James shot up in bed and blinked as he searched for her.

Turning to Remus he frowned and yawned, "What d'you do that for?"

Remus answered quickly, "Someone was just in our room. I think they had been going through our things. And I'm pretty sure you know what that means. "

Without a word, James climbed out of bed and walked over to Peter while Remus walked over to Sirius, shaking them hurriedly to wake them up.

They needed to find out what had been stolen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry shut the door quietly and breathed a sigh of relief; he had made it out without being recognized.

Walking over to his bed he sat on it for a moment and tried to calm his heart beat while he still clutched the piece of parchment.

Pulling out his wand again he whispered a small spell and the tip instantly lit up, casting shadows over the unlit areas of the large room. Opening the parchment in anticipation he tapped it again and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He watched as the bold letters sprawled across the page.

_Whoever is reading this is smelly and stupid._

Harry's eyebrows shot up at this. The insult wasn't very good, he had expected better from his father.

Tapping it again he cringed at the next line.

_Please take a bath, can't you see the people suffering around you._

Harry frowned in confusion, the insults just got worse and worse. Harry was sure that an infant could think up better than this.

Turning the parchment over and examining it he noticed a small patch of writing down the bottom.

_A product brought to you by Zonko's  
_

Cursing loudly, Harry clenched his fists in anger. He had gone through all of that work to wind up with a stupid piece of parchment that made lame insults.

Suddenly his anger subsided as another thought stuck him.

Full moon was coming up and that meant that the dorm would be completely empty for a whole night.

Harry grinned and looked out of the window at the shining reflection of the moon against the lake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you find anything gone?"

Looking up from his breakfast, Harry waited for the reaction to James's question.

Peter spoke up first, "Well, my Zonko's parchment is missing…"

Harry swallowed nervously and looked back down at his plate, pretending to be unaware of the conversation.

A laugh sounded and James's voice answered in amusement, "Peter, that thing was terrible anyway. I'm glad it's gone; one good thing that has come out of this I guess."

Sirius spoke through a mouthful of scrambled eggs to Remus, "So nothing….'important'….is gone then?"

A pause sounded and Harry only guessed that they where shaking their heads.

Sirius continued, "That's cool; I have better things to worry about then a robbery."

A snort of laughter came from James; apparently he was in a good mood today.

Suddenly Remus spoke directly to him, "Hey Harry?"

Harry pretended not to notice and continued to eat; giving the impression that he had been completely unaware of the conversation.

Remus asked again, "Harry?"

Looking up as if he had only just heard him, he smiled and swallowed the piece of toast he had been chewing.

Smiling calmly, Remus spoke, "Did you have a good sleep last night?"

Harry nearly choked when he heard this. It was obvious that Remus suspected him and if Harry hadn't of been smart then he would've missed the intentions that laced the words.

Thinking quickly Harry spoke, "Not that great, I'm quiet a light sleeper and I think something might have woken me up sometime through midnight…"

Harry saw a spark of curiosity alight in the werewolf's eyes as he nodded and cocked an eyebrow, "So you didn't…see anyone then?"

Harry paused and plastered a fake thoughtful expression on his face, "Not that I can remember, I was half asleep then so I could have."

The werewolf smiled and said, "Sorry about the interrogation, we just had a little visitor in the middle of the night."

Harry smiled back and started to munch on his food again.

Sirius spoke after a paused, "It was probably the girls trying to sneak a look at what a man owns."

At this he huffed out his chest.

A voice sounded to Harry's right, "Yeh, sure tough guy."

Harry had to bite his lip to hold down his laughter. Lily was sitting two seats away from him and glaring furiously at Sirius. She rolled her eyes as he started to flex his muscles, though he had successfully grabbed the attention of the girls surrounding her. Soon James joined in and although Harry could see her rolling her eyes again he could see a small smile forming on her lips.

So this is where it began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grabbing his books from his desk he filed out of the Transfiguration room with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students.

His father and the rest of his group where up ahead and had left while Harry was still packing. He only felt a small amount of sadness from that, his father needed to be with his friends.

Harry heard a soft mutter of aggravation beside him and he turned to see his mum struggling to get through the crowded doors. Finally making it out he decided that now was a good time to introduce himself.

Waiting until she had emerged from the doors he spoke, "Um…Hi, my name's Harry."

He nearly broke down as he saw her give him a beaming smile and reply, "Oh, you're the newbie aren't you! We'll like I said before, my name's Lily."

Harry smiled as he started to walk beside her, she seemed in no hurry to go anywhere, "So...err…what's this school like?"

Lily sighed and glanced at the windows before answering, "Well…after a while…it becomes sort of like a…home in a way. I'm a bit sad that I'm going to have to be leaving it soon; I've had so many good times here. It takes a bit of warming up to but believe me Harry, you won't want to leave."

A warm glow filled through his heart as he heard her explanation, it was exactly how he felt about the place. He had always imagined that even though he would have his fathers looks that he would be more like his mum, he stilled loved his father equally as much though.

Suddenly a thought popped into Harry's head and he felt the need to ask it, even if it was very awkward, "I was just wondering…what is James like usually?"

Lily's face crinkled into an unappealing expression as she practically spat out what she had to say, "James is a little boy who really needs to just…grow up!"

Harry tried not to laugh at the irony as he asked another question, "I'm sure he isn't that bad, he seems nice enough."

Lily poked out her tongue and answered, "He's all lies. Yeh sure, he can be nice and charming but then he'll just ruin it all and do something disgusting."

Feigning innocence Harry said, "Like what?"

Stopping walking, Lily gripped her books tightly to her and spoke, "He picks on people. There is this boy called Severus Snape that he is always nasty to. I mean, Severus isn't my favorite person but even he doesn't deserve to be made a mockery of."

Harry felt like grabbing his mother and yelling at her. He felt disgusted that she would stick up Snape. Ever since the Dumbledore incident, Harry had felt burning anger for him, a desire to make the man suffer. Snape was lucky that Harry hadn't met him yet.

Swallowing his anger, Harry started walking again and spoke, "That is….mean. But maybe there is a different side to the story. I'm sure that James doesn't just pick on him for his own satisfaction."

Fighting down the urge to add that he was a murdering, traitorous bastard Harry paused at the stairs.

Catching Lily staring at him oddly, Harry decided that he would rather not each lunch or be near people at the moment.

He glanced up at the stairs leading to the Gryffindor room and spoke nervously, "Well, I've got to be going now, but it was really great to meet you."

Smiling, Lily responded kindly, "Yeh, you to Harry. I hope to see you around more often."

Harry smiled back genuinely and headed off up the stairs to the common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: The entire time I was writing about the breakfast scene…..I could practically smell the food….yummy

Well I hope you enjoyed this so far!

Reviews are very much appreciated 


	6. eyes wide open

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked across the grounds of Hogwarts, the sun blazing down on him.

Around him he could see the other students enjoying the rays of sun as they lay on the soft grass and stretched out beside the lake. It was almost as if the entire school had left the confines of Hogwarts to spend a day out in the sun without having to worry about studying.

Feeling slightly guilty, Harry thought about the potions essay that was due in two days, he was determined not to stuff up how good he was going with the Marauders. Unfortunately though, that was effecting his studies quite a bit as he often let his mind preoccupy itself with other thoughts in class, soon he'd have to ask Remus for notes.

Remembering the scene from his accident with Snape's pensive he quickly spotted a familiar group settled under a tree.

Walking over to them Harry tried to act cool and collected. To his enjoyment Remus waved him over, smiling kindly as he did so. James looked towards Harry and nudged Sirius; causing whatever conversation they had been engaged in to end. He tried to stop the snort at how obvious it was that their conversation was about him, he would have thought they were a bit stealthier…

Harry sat down patiently and waited for them to resume talking. Sirius lay on his back with his arms behind his head next to Remus who was sitting leaned on the tree next to James. To Harry, it was the perfect scene of what the Marauders should look like and he tried to remember the peaceful looks on their faces.

James was the first to interrupt the silence, "So Harry, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

Answering quickly, Harry replied honestly, "Oh, its great! I love it so far."

A soft murmur of consent passed over Sirius and he sighed before speaking, "Yeh…it becomes sort of like…. home…. after a while at least." Sirius yawned and settled further into the tree, preparing for some sort of nap.

Sirius breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes. Trying to continue the conversation, Harry spoke again, "So…is there anything coming up?"

All traces of peaceful rest disappeared from the group as Sirius shot up and spoke quickly and excitedly, "Only the greatest thing in the world!"

Harry rose his eyebrow in as James spoke as well, "Only a few weeks left as well, it is going to be so good. All of this training should pay off."

Coughing Harry asked, "What's going to be good?" He had an inkling of what they speaking of but opted for the oblivious answer.

A silence passed over the group before Sirius and James replied simultaneously, "Quidditch!"

A quick grin spread over Harry's face, he had forgotten completely about the games coming up. Ron would have massacred him for forgetting such an important thing, though he was sure that the boy would be in the same situation if he was here with him.

James interrupted his musings, "And speaking of Quidditch, guess what I swiped from the stores."

Sirius replied quickly, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he saw a tail wagging, "what?"

Harry's grin spread even wider as he saw James pull out a small golden snitch from his pocket, the golden wings spreading and raising the small ball into the air.

A groan sounded from Remus who had remained silent through the entire encounter, "You guys will get into trouble if you don't return that quickly. They know that you're the one who has been swiping them, I think they are smart enough to realize that every time you are there, it goes missing."

A wolfish grin spread over Sirius's face as he smiled at Remus, "You worry to much moony."

The group suddenly went silent as Sirius spoke the nickname, expecting Harry to ask the inevitable question.

Feigning innocence Harry spoke, "Why is he called Moony?"

Remus quickly replied, obviously used to being asked, "I did a report on werewolves when I wasn't meant to. The nickname has kind of stuck since then."

Pretending like he really didn't care about it, he took out a chocolate frog from his pocket and unwrapped it. Looking over the head of it, he nearly snorted in laughter at the expression on Remus's face. It was not a common fact that Remus was nearly obsessed with chocolate; it was not all just in case accidents happened.

James's voice sounded, "Hey…look who it is."

Harry swivelled his head and gulped nervously, nearly dropping the chocolate in his lap.

Snape.

And just as greasy and foul as ever. He felt the chocolate break in his hands from the pressure he was exerting on it.

Grabbing his books he jumped up and avoiding all eye contact, ran.

He couldn't bear even stand near the man that betrayed everyone on an almost unimaginable scale. Nothing that man could do would ever make up for the countless tears that had been shed.

Passing through the great hall, Harry winced as he heard the first spell cast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaving great gasps of breath Wormtail felt the tears brim his eyes as he lay panting on the floor. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to get away from the man in front of him as quickly as he could, to dodge this miserable existence of slavery and protect whatever was left of his mind and body.

A voice rang through the room and caused him to shiver coldly. He resisted the urge to look towards the face of his master and kept his body turned down on the floor, his sweat and tears making the cold floor wet.

"I should be punishing you ten times as worse for your incompetence."

Understanding that he was being forgiven for the time being he steeled his mind for the pain that would come from moving. Sitting up stiffly, Wormtail bent into a kneeling position and cowered at his master's feet.

He wheezed before speaking, "Please master, I have detached spies to Hogwarts, he can not have escape without us knowing."

A hiss affirmed another presence with his master and he waited anxiously for what was to come. A robe signalled the raising of an arm and pain suddenly erupted through his body and he screamed in agony, falling back onto the floor, his voice hoarse from the screaming.

The pain suddenly stopped and he was left with a tingling sensation as his master yelled, "And yet he has! Do you pride yourself on your lack of knowledge or does stupidity just come naturally."

Peter whimpered as the end of the wand pressed into his forehead. He whispered apologizes and praises as he tried to block out the presence of death that was pointing at him in the face.

"If you do not find him then I will make personal arrangements to see that you do not ever forget your position in life. Find him."

Without a second thought Peter shot to his legs, still feeling a tremendous amount of pain, and limped out of the room.

He needed to find Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just feel so helpless the entire time! I could actually have parents in the future if I decided to interfere; do you have any idea of how frustrating that is?" Harry sat down on the lid of the toilet and put his head in his hands.

After he had run from the scene he had immediately turned to the bathroom and vented to his new friend. She was even a good listener, smiling at the right points and agreeing just when he needer her to.

Myrtle cast him a sympathetic look, even if it looked more like a pout, "I guess that would be terrible. I decided to come back as a ghost so I know what you're going through. I outlived my parents, which is really hard to bear."

Harry lifted his head out of his hands and looked up at her, pausing before he spoke, "that would be terrible…"

Myrtle sighed as she floated down and sat on the ledge of the toilet stall, "I did make the decision though. I didn't have to come back as a ghost."

Frowning, Harry asked, "What happens when you die?"

The toilet went silent and Myrtle changed her face into a thoughtful expression, as if remembering a dream which had faded with time.

She spoke after a while, "It's sort of like…..going to sleep. Mine was a quick death, nothing painful. One moment I was alive and the next….you feel like you're swimming…weightless….painless….it's hard to explain."

Walking up to the sink, Harry placed his hand on the tap and traced the outline of the snake, shivering as he did so. A new feeling replaced his anger and he spoke mostly to himself rather than the ghost that was watching him.

"You know what really gets me though…that no one has come back as a ghost. I mean, everyone said that my parents loved me! If they loved me so much then why didn't they come back!" he threw up his hands and continued, "And Sirius! Sirius said he would protect me and then what does he go and do? He dies!"

Myrtle smiled wistfully and tapped her milky fingers on the stall, speaking as she did so, "Well…Maybe they wanted you to grow as independent as you can, after all, you said that it was only _you_ that could defeat you-know-who."

Harry sighed, "Your probably right… I just wish I could go up to them when they're still alive and just tell them everything… This is turning into more of a hell than I could have ever had imagined…"

He ruffled his hair, "I miss my friends. I miss Hermione's smarts and Ron's jokes. I want to go to the burrow and have lunch with the family and then go home with Sirius and Remus…"

Twisting herself over a toilet, Myrtle spoke, "There's no point in wishing for things that you can't control, if that worker, I'd be human. Anyways, You've always got me to talk to."

With a smile she shot down into the toilet and vanished into the pipes, not missing the small whisper from Harry.

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: shorter chapter so far, hopefully it's alright. I just have to make one thing really clear, the bit that has voldy and Wormtail in it is NOT in the past. That is in Harry's real time. Okay, cool. Well thanks for reading so far!

Reviews are very welcome!


	7. the headmistress and sanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the book or movies or any of the characters.

AN: I really have no clue about whether Alice and Frank are the same age as James and Lily. So they aren't going to be in this one……please notify me on whether they are or aren't. Oh yeh, they aren't married yet, still dating. But yes, they are together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way!"

"Uh huh…a night of detention for it!"

"So you mean he was actually caught?"

"Well apparently…"

Harry walked past the Hufflepuff third years as they stood in the corridor gossiping. The formation reminded him of a bunch of vultures, waiting impatiently for the next scrap of gossip.

It was impossible to ignore the new rumour though. The new hot topic had appeared last night: Sirius was caught with a Ravenclaw girl in a closet, half naked. He shuddered at the mental image.

It was not the first introduction he had to Sirius's…. interesting behaviours around the school. He had overheard the boy talking to numerous girls around the schools, using pick up lines that must have been made by a genius, or at least, Remus. James was still just as obsessed with Lily as he had imagined, following her around like a baby animal, begging to be acknowledged with more than just an angry expression.

Even after how long he had stayed, he still couldn't understand how Peter had got into the group. He must have caught on to a secret of theirs as he differed so obviously from everyone else. Even Remus had the 'inner marauder' as they called it. Peter…he was just there for encouragement, and as Harry suspected, to take the blame.

Walking past the door to the library, Harry stopped. He was indecisive about his actions, should he do his potions or should he hang out at the common room.

He considered his options fully and then, after several minutes of standing and staring off into space, realized that he must have looked quite stupid and headed into the library, deciding that the essay was going to have to get done. He had no idea why he needed to know how to make a potion that extended focus.

Walking over to a free table he dropped his bag onto the free chair and pulled out some parchment and ink. Looking up for a second, his voice caught in his throat and he stared at the unbelievable image before his eyes.

Frank and Alice Longbottom where seated at a nearby table, talking quietly to each other.

Thoughts of Neville started to run through his head and felt immediately overwhelmed by the site of them laughing with each other, obviously happy. Thinking for a moment, Harry realized that if there was ever anyone that deserved to come back in time, it was Neville.

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion; they were supposed to be finished already, two years before if he wasn't mistaken. It was unusual that they were in the school.

Having felt his intense gaze on him, Frank's head swivelled over to Harry's direction and he looked at Harry curiously. Harry swallowed deeply and wiped the sweat off his palms as he walked over. A bump formed in his throat and he swallowed.

Using a light hearted tone he asked politely, "I haven't seen you guys around. Are you new here?" Harry found the fact that he was asking them as if he had been here his entire life quite ironic. Reaching the table he watched them, afraid for a moment, as they smiled encouraging at him. Figuring him to be the shy type.

Alice smiled back. Harry could tell that she was one of the people who had a plain face until she smiled, such a kind hearted look made her seem innocent to the core. "Oh we aren't new here; I'm actually graduated but I'm doing a research project and then Frank here," She waved a hand at him as if introducing him and continued, "remembered how fantastic the school library was compared to the other ones, so I requested permission to use it.

Harry turned to Frank and he smiled and spoke a greeting. Harry's curiosity peaked and he asked, "I didn't know that you could do that."

Frank and Alice shared a look and then laughed while Harry stood there in confusion.

Alice replied sweetly, "Everyone is usually to stubborn to come back to school for even a day without adorning robes and trying to be professional."

Harry laughed and Frank offered a seat for him to sit down in.

Frank paused before questioning, "I usually know most of the faces of the younger years..." he muttered low, "…I'd never forget that Potter kids face…."

Alice and Frank rolled eyes as he went on, "Yours however, seems to elude me. You must have been very quite, though I don't know how I wouldn't notice a face so similar to James's."

Harry recognized the same rambling tone that Neville used and smiled as he answered, "Yeh, I'm new here. I wasn't allowed to come to school until my dad was convinced other wise."

Alice's face turned into look of motherly concern as she spoke, "Oh, but you must be under so much stress! All the work you have to catch up on!"

Harry shrugged and thought up a quick excuse, "It isn't that hard. I was taught quite a lot by my uncle so I at least know the basics."

Alice and Frank shared a quiet look and turned back to him, there eyebrows frowning in concern. Frank spoke, "You know, I think that you are the first transfer student that has come in about 40 years."

Inwardly, Harry was not surprised. It seemed that every wizard or witch he had met had an otherworldly pride for their country and its magical roots that it was almost unheard of to go to a school in another region. He could hardly imagine Krum sauntering around its halls and going to charms.

Alice perked up and then gestured frantically, "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Alice and this is Frank."

He shook hands with both of them.

Harry addressed them both, wanting a change in topic, "Where you friends with the marauders?"

Alice burst out laughing, clutching her sides as she emerged into hysterics, Frank looking embarrassed and pouting at her reaction.

As she wiped a tear from her eye, she took a deep breath and spoke, "Poor Frank here was the victim of one of their more…elaborate pranks."

Harry grinned and she continued, "When we were in 5th year, it was their first year and the group hadn't really formed yet. I believe it was just Sirius and James then, Remus wasn't really associated with them yet and Peter was more like a reporter than anything," she took a deep breath and continued, "Anyways, we were eating dinner when all of a sudden, half of the school sprouted about six metres of hair for each person. I'll never forget how foul it was to wade through people's hair just to get to the entrance of the hall. See, nothing had happened to mine as they had spiked the roast and I didn't have it that night."

Harry and Alice burst into laughter at the image that was conjured in his mind and Frank eventually joined in with the crackling duo. He had to admit, it was genius.

Frank straightened up as his laughter subsided and added to the conversation, "I think that was how the Marauders where formed because it wasn't actually James and Sirius that did it, it was Remus!"

Not being able to control himself, he burst into laughter again, feeling a slight pain in his jaw and sides from laughing so much. The thought of Remus Lupin, or rather _Professor _Remus Lupin preforming such an awesome prank was to much for him handle.

Soon their conversation picked up again and it wasn't long until Harry realized that he had once again, completely absolutely no work. He shot up in alarm and Frank and Alice looked at him curiously.

Speaking first, Frank questioned his actions, "What's wrong."

Groaning into his hands, Harry answered, "I was meant to do my Potions today but I must've lost track of time."

Alice perked up and looked at him with determination, "What is it about?"

"A potion for retaining focus over long periods of time…"

She looked on with sudden interest and then pulled Harry up by the hand, speaking as she did so, "I have the perfect book for that. It has everything you will ever need."

Trailing her through the numerous bookshelves, the ended up one row and she pulled out a small dusty book that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages.

Harry held it tightly as he smiled at him before muttering sincere thanks. Walking back to Frank, he said his goodbyes and, regrettably, left them to their work.

Passing the numerous paintings and statues he came to a stop outside of the common room painting. A student passed down the corridor and Harry saw that it was a prefect.

The fat lady smiled down at him and then glared as she saw him. Pouting her lips she smoothed down her dress and spoke, "Are you potter or that other child that looks like him?"

Harry was taken back by the question and managed to choke back a reply, "The other kid…."

The fat lady smiled kindly after she heard that and patted her hair gently back into place. A strand fell out as she touched it and she ignored it and looked down at him again. He shuffled under her uncomfortable stare.

She then spoke in a singsong voice, "I must always prepare. I'm not going to risk being tricked again!"

Harry shrugged off her well-deserved suspicion and spoke the password, "Marauder."

He often forgot that Marauder was not an original word. That it had actually existed before his father. It was his father and his friends that had really created the word though.

Pouting and glaring, the fat lady swung open, screeching as she did, "So nice of you to stay and chat! I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to you, let alone the whole student body!"

Stepping through the arch of the doorway, he turned in surprise as he heard Sirius call out his name and grin over at him, the rest of the group seated behind him. Feeling his spirits lift even more he went and joined them, dumping his bag on the floor beside him as he slumped onto the comfortable cushions that had been provided.

Sirius chewed on his pencil as he spoke, "We were thinking, do you know what Hogsmeade is?"

Harry bit his lip and tried not to smile, encouraging Sirius to go on. Wouldn't the boy be in for a surprise when he realized that he not only new Hogsmeade, but he knew every single was to get there.

"Well it's a magic town just outside of Hogwarts. It's the best! Have you got your permission slip from Dumbledore yet?"

He had been well prepped on how to answer back to this. Dumbledore had predicted that a situation such as this would end up occurring.

Harry replied, "My father has forbidden me to go outside of Hogwarts. He thinks that it is dangerous or something. I've tried to convince him…. but….he is really stubborn."

He had to suppress the urge to laugh as he thought of how stubborn James was. Oh Irony.

His heart nearly burst with joy as he watched their faces fall in disappointment. It was good to know that they would actually miss him, though he realized a minute later that it could have been suspicious to have a huge grin on his face as he said that.

Remus joined in, "I'm sure we can bring a lot of junk back for you."

Peter spoke, "Zonko's has great stuff! I'll get some for you."

Taken back at Peter's kindness, he managed to produce a small smile, "Thanks, Peter."

He wondered why the rat was even trying to be nice, he should have just murdered the boy and get it over with. He had long since come to the conclusion that a guilty conscious of murder is way better than complete and utter annihilation.

A sudden thought struck him and he continued, "Hey, do you guys know Alice and Frank? Frank Longbottom?"

He had to remember that they weren't married yet.

James and Sirius's face split into a huge grin. Remus turned his face away in embarrassment and Harry had to fight down the snickers he had at the thought of his brilliant prank. He would kill to see something like that.

James spoke in amusement, "He's a champ, Longbottom is. Once got us out of detention and let us practice Quidditch for an hour in stead. In fact, we wouldn't have been as good friends if it wasn't for him."

Sirius, Remus and James shared a fond look as he continued, "Longbottom is the best prefect the school has ever seen."

Remus coughed lightly and pursed his lips in James's direction. James grinned as he answered, "… And Alice, she and Frank were dating since sixth year. I don't think I've seen a better couple, never fought. Alice is nice, a bit smothering but really very kind. So why the question, Harry?"

Harry felt his neck burn uncomfortably as he thought up a reply, "I saw them in the library and had a chat with them. I was curious."

The group all shot to their feet in excitement. James asked, "They're here?"

Harry nodded. He was disappointed at the idea of them leaving him already but remembered that although he had got the book from Alice, he hadn't actually wrote it up yet. It was just like potions to take over his life.

James and the rest of the group smiled and with a shout of, "let's go!" ran towards the portrait hole, leaving Harry once again alone at the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall pursed her lips as she watched the other attendees. They were still seated in the office, trying desperately to understand the situation. She was just about at her wits ends and was currently trying to understand how on earth Dumbledore had coped with it all.

"So far we have not been able to find a trace of him; we will continue to search however."

She resisted the urge to flinch as Hermione stood up suddenly and paced, "Well where could he have gone? He wouldn't disappear without telling us."

Clearing her throat loudly, McGonagall watched as Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny's heads shot up. Suddenly they transformed from immature and hysteric children to intent and mature adults. She looked at them each in the eye before speaking.

"Abduction by Voldermort is always a possibility that we can not afford to over look."

She wished Dumbledore was around to help her. He would know what to do and would have been so much more reassuring.

She watched sadly as Ginny stared to sob, an odd site as the girl had always been stubborn and strong. Ron just chewed his thumb in contemplation. Hermione soon slouched back into the chair, covering her eyes with her hand as she did so.

She appreciated their efforts and felt a small amount of comfort in how strong a group they were, how much they refused to believe that they could not help Harry.

Another clearing of the throat tore through the tense silence of the room. A painting of the eighth minister looked at them seriously and almost guiltily.

He hesitated before speaking, "I…may have some information that you would find rather interesting."

McGonagall kept silent and waited for him to continue.

He spoke slowly, "Just before he vanished…I watched as he….went… into the pensieve." He looked at McGonagall straight in the eye before speaking again, "…your pensieve."

McGonagall paled as she heard his explanation. At least she knew something of where he had gone, if only she knew what to do now…

--------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are welcome!


	8. the map and its annoyance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter the book or movies or any of the characters.

AN: VERY IMPORTANT!!! YOU BETTER READ THIS!!!

Go back and read **chapter one**! I made some changes that ARE VERY IMPORTANT! DO IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!

I'm really sorry! The storyline I wanted to create would not make any sense if I hadn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to seem inconspicuous Harry sneaked a look at the calendar he had snuck from the divination rooms. A circle surrounded a date and Harry looked nervously to the marauders group for any sign that they had noticed. As usual the marauders were to busy talking amongst themselves to notice Harry's suspicious behavior. Glancing down again he bit his lip as he saw the date that had been circled, full moon night.

Harry's plan to infiltrate the dorms of the Marauder's in order to steal the map was still going ahead. His only problem was whether he should put the boys through so much agony; he knew how important the map was to them. The map seriously risked his identity so he knew that he would have to do it tomorrow night when the moon was full and the dorm was empty.

Looking towards Remus, Harry let out a sigh. He couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult it has been for him. The terror of everyday someone finding out would make anyone a nervous wreck, it was a good thing that Lupin was strong. He felt a strong connection with the boy though, they both shared something thought of as dark. Sometimes he caught Remus looking at him oddly, as if trying to work out a difficult puzzle but always missing the most important link. He had tried to keep his façade up but had over a number of times slipped up, one of the cases being him accidentally calling Sirius: Snuffles. The boy had shrugged it off, luckily.

Sirius's voice tore through his thoughts as he said loud enough for Harry to overhear, "I don't care if it's an important lesson; he is not going to leave the hospital wing until he is fully recovered!"

Harry caught a nervous shushing motion from James at the corner of his eye and watched as Sirius's eyes widened and glanced briefly in his direction. Harry pretended to work on his Divination homework and hid his face behind his hair, making sure that his face betrayed nothing.

James's soft voice reached his ears as the hall went into a smaller natural silence, "That was close…"

A rise in Harry's chest formed and he pursed his lips as he realized something, there was potion that made it easier for him! Remus would no longer be enslaved to the beast every month and would be able to control his actions, a small luxury. The rise dropped as Harry realized that he didn't know how to make it. It had been Snape who had created it and Harry could hardly think of a reason why the git would ever do something for the Marauders.

An ache of anger and pity formed in his stomach as he thought of the many moons that would come without Remus being in full control.

Grabbing his books he stormed out of the room and to the room of requirement. He needed time to sleep, he had a feeling he would be getting little to no sleep tomorrow night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:30

4:31

4:32

Another quick glance at his watch showed him that only thirty seconds had passed since he last checked. The sun was only just beginning to set which meant that he still had another two and a half hours at the least to wait. The marauders had already left to prepare themselves for the night, taking no chances on an early transformation or the risk of being to obvious in their departure.

Harry groaned loudly, the nervous wait making his joints ache. A headache was already starting form.

A soft voice sounded near him, "What are you waiting for? You look pretty tense."

Harry looked up and was surprised to his mother, Lily Evans, watching him curiously. He grinned shakily as he lied, "…for dinner….I'm hungry…" Lily cast him a sympathetic look as she settled into the chair.

She answered after a pause, "Why don't you do something to take your mind of the hunger then?" He watched as she pulled out a pack of cards, "Exploding snap?"

His heart nearly leapt into his throat as he thought of what this meant, quality time with mum. He coughed nervously before answering, "…uh, yeh! Sure!" She grinned before replying, "Be prepared to lose, I've have had _way_ to much experience in this game. Not even 'the great James Potter' can beat me."

Harry grinned; hopefully he had inherited the ability to play exploding snap from his mum because he already had Quidditch from his dad.

**fast forward**

"How could you beat me so many times? That's just not possible!" Lily stared at him dumbfounded as she packed up the cards.

Harry grinned as he spoke, "Well I got my skills from the best."

Lily rose in eyebrow and spoke, "…must be pretty good…."

She stuffed the cards in her pocket and stood up, speaking as she did so, "its dinner. We don't want to be late; you said you were hungry anyways. Though I'm sure being a winner took your mind off that…" She gave him a mock pout.

Harry laughed at her expression before remembering what his job for tonight was. He acted casual as he spoke, "Oh you can go down, I've just got to check if I left my wand up in my dorm but I'll be down soon. You can start with out me, wouldn't want to keep you waiting and hungry."

She rolled her eyes and turned to start walking, speaking as she did so, "So kind and considerate of you…."

Waiting until the last of her was out of the portrait and he was completely alone he stood up and headed up stairs. He had specifically lied about his as he needed an excuse to be at the dorms while everyone else was enjoying the meal. He was a little sad that he would miss out on more time spending with his mum but this was a task he was not going to give up easily, he needed the map.

At last reaching the door he entered through it and stood in the doorway, surveying it carefully. This time he would leave nothing out and would search every possible corner.

Starting towards James's trunk he pulled everything out of it, knocking on the walls to make sure there was no secret magical compartment. He flicked through every piece of parchment and book checking if it was lodged in the pages. After he had finished with the trunk he tested the floor boards for any unusual hollow sounds signifying that there was a compartment underneath, he knew how to detect the compartments as he had used them in the Dursley's house to keep his food safe from Duddy.

After finding no trace of the illusive map he searched the other boy's trunks and areas. It was extremely tedious but he would take no chances.

Sitting beside Peter's trunk for the second time he flipped through the last book. A blank piece of parchment, one that was not charmed fell out onto the hard wooden floor. He had searched the entire dorm and still found no trace of the map; it was as if it never existed. The only problem was that he knew it _did_ exist. He gripped the book tightly, the edges bending from the force.

Standing up quickly he threw the book at the wall swearing loudly as he did so. All reason fled from his mind as he thought of the map and it revealing his secret.

_Hey, what's that? Potter? But he said his name was Barton! That filthy liar! _

He could almost imagine the face of his father as he accused him of lying, of being a spy. Harry clutched his head as the headache grew worse, the blood pounding in his ears until it was almost unbearable.

Grabbing his wand from his pocket and muttering in aggravation under his breath he stormed out of the dorm and down the stairs. If anyone encountered him while he was this angry then they were sure to wake up in the hospital wing the next day. He could feel the wands digging into his palm as he gripped it tightly, his knuckles had already begun to turn white and red.

Pushing the portrait open he ignored the protests of the fat lady as he began to walk quickly down the hallway towards the doors. He knew what he had to do, he had to get that map, it was the only way of staying with his family and he was not going to let this once and a lifetime chance get away.

He had already formed a plan in his head. There was a ninety five percent chance that James had the map when he was with Remus and Harry knew that Remus previously transformed in the Shrieking Shack. The howls were still reported to be occurring in the shack which meant that the transformation would still be taking place there and Sirius had told him that once the rest of the marauders joined Remus they headed into the forest. The marauders would leave all of their belongings in there because of the importance and feared reputation of the house before prowling the forest, the reputation of the Shrieking Shack meant that no one ever went in so the belongings had no risk of being discovered, stolen or harmed. Going into the shack would not put him in any danger because he knew that James, Sirius and Peter kept to forest until the night was over. The only danger he had now was getting past the Whomping Willow which Crookshank's had conveniently shown him.

A slight breeze lifted his hair and Harry rubbed his nose from the evening cold. The map could then only be in the Shrieking Shack and he knew how predictable his father could be, James needed the map to get down there undiscovered so he had obviously taken it. Harry wished he had only thought of that fact before he had raided the room, it would have saved him so much time. It was amazing how anger could clear his mind.

Cresting the small hill he looked upon the magnificent figure of the Whomping Willow, already tall and mean. The rays of moonlight cast a torch over the tree and Harry began the walk down. The tree swayed with the wind, pretending to be harmless. Stopping before the line of danger he tucked his wand into his pocket. The tree stood still in preparation, sensing the upcoming movements.

Harry tensed his body and took off at a run, the tree bent forward on its attack trying to crush his body with its huge limbs. Adrenalin surged through his body as he dodged a thick arm and jumped over a slightly smaller one. A branch nicked his arm and he hardly registered the sudden sharp pain as he continued forward. Rolling to the side he narrowly missed another branch and quickly shot to his feet with a sway of dizziness. The small stop in his run gave the tree a chance to launch a small attack and in an instant reaction he lifted his hands to shield his face. A branch as thick as his wrist slapped his left arm painfully, without a glance at it he ducked the next limp and jumped forward to the trunk. Feeling with his palm in the dark he managed to find a small bump and push it. With a sigh of relief Harry watched as the tree stiffened and returned to its natural position.

Panting heavily, Harry lifted himself from the ground and staggered into the dark passage. As he sat down on a muddy root in the darkness he groped for his wand. Pulling it out he panted a spell out and the tunnel instantly lit up.

Like an avalanche the pain in his limps registered into his mind and he checked them. The slap the tree had given him had the same effect as a whip and had torn the flesh amongst an angry red welt. The 'nick' on his other arm was just above his elbow and now blood was dripping slowly down his arm. Rolling up his pants and lowering the wand to his knee he could already see the evidence of bruises forming and a graze on his right knee was slightly bleeding. He was lucky that was all he had suffered.

Standing up shakily he rested on the wall for a moment before raising his wand and beginning the walk towards the shack. He could remember the first time he came so clearly that the ghostly voices of Ron and Sirius nearly made him look around. Harry bit his lip as he thought of Sirius's passing and he tried to preoccupy his thoughts with observing his surroundings. The tunnel was large enough to easily accommodate the marauders animagus's and he was sure that they had used it in their forms many times. He could see a few footprints among the larger animal prints that were in the dirt and mud. Harry repressed a shiver as he thought of the wild vicious eyes of the werewolf.

Entering into the Shrieking Shack he listened to the murmurs and groans of the old house before heading up the stairs. The graze on his knee stung as he bent it for the steep stairs. He ignored the stinging and let his eyes linger on the dusty footprints. A paw print was clearly marked in the scuffle of other unreadable patches. As he reached the last step he glanced around in a paranoid fashion before entering the room the prints led to.

The room was thankfully empty and his guessing that the clothes and items would be here had been correct, in the corner there lay in a pile. Harry quickly started over there and searched through the pile. Below it all was the heavier objects such as the wands of the boys and to Harry's great relief, a blank old piece of parchment.

Harry sighed in relief, '_finally_.'

Holding it carefully for fear of tearing it he moved his wand towards it and tapped it once, muttering a few choice words, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Cursive writing spread over the page and with a grin Harry said the second line, "Mischief managed."

The writing disappeared and Harry wiped the sweat off his brow. He would check his name when he got up to the castle. He folded it so that it fit securely inside his pocket without any of the parchment showing. Standing up he began the walk back down to the tunnel.

After the tedious walk to the end of the tunnel he could finally see the moonlight shinning through the hole he had entered through. Lifting his head out of the tunnel entrance/exit he turned to the knot in the tree and pushed it again just to make sure that he had no unexpected surprises as he walked out and into striking distance of the menacing and frankly annoying tree.

His back and neck muscles tensed up as he stepped outside and into the danger zone. The tree swayed again as if giving him a warning about what it wanted to do. He could see the dents in the ground of were the tree had thumped into it.

The tension from his back disappeared as he passed the last impact zone and he breathed a sigh of relief. He starting walking over the hill towards the castle, the moon still high in the sky and shining its rays onto the pathway.

Harry frowned nervously as he crested the hill; a shuffle in the forest had made his heart beat wildly. A bird lifted its self from the forest and he breathed out a sigh, _it had been the bird nothing else_.

He began walking again when he heard the rustle again, this time from the right side just behind him. He stiffened and listened but heard nothing. Harry unclenched his jaw and was about to continue walking when he stopped, a growl lifted itself over his breathing.

Gulping nervously he turned to his side and was met with the vicious and untamable wild eyes of a werewolf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Headmistress McGonagall shared an astonished glance with Hermione. Hermione eyes had lit up as her brain worked quickly.

McGonagall turned quickly to were her pensieve was and walked over to it. A frown creased her stressed features as she saw it. Instead of a glowing and magnificent bowl there now rested a dull and grey shadow of its former self. A large crack was on the side of it and a misty substance remained suspended in mid air inside as if a dense fog.

McGonagall gestured to Hermione to come over and inspect it after her own observations. Hermione bent down and examined it, muttering as she did so, "…hmmm…..I see…couldn't have been….no….."

The headmistress waited patiently and listened to the nervous shuffling of the other students. Hermione straitened suddenly and looked at McGonagall in a confused manner. She paused and bit her lip in a decisive action before speaking, "…I may not be right….but….I think it could be broken."

Ron's laughter followed this statement and he looked at Hermione in a professional way, "Hermione, you can't just 'break' a pensieve."

Leaning down to observe it again, McGonagall spoke in an almost distressed way, "I beg to differ, Mr. Weasley. A pensieve can be broken, of course it is not in the literal sense but more in the sense that it can be destroyed or erased in a manner of speaking."

Hermione spoke quickly after her, "Yes, I believe the ministry created a law a few centuries ago about the deletion of memories. It was after a convicted man of the name Hullborn erased all of his memories from a pensieve that held the evidence for a murder that the ministry decided that it was to dangerous and mentally tasking to wizards and witches to have their memories either accidentally or purposely erased. Under a new law the ministry made all of the producers of penseives craft a way of automatic transference of memories to a nearby object if the problem was ever to arise. The memories could be extracted and replaced in a matter of moments; of course it was always a problem to actually find which object it was."

A silence followed her speech until Ginny's hesitant voice sounded, "So….you mean, the memories are still in this room….in an object."

The headmistress suddenly turned around and spoke forcefully to the portrait, "What happened after Harry went in? There must have been something that would make it break."

The portrait dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief he had produced from his pocket and turned away in rejection, "I'm sorry but I have no other information."

McGonagall stepped forward and lashed out at him, "I do not accept that excuse! What else happened in here and you _will_ tell me or I will take you done this very second and put you in a store room!"

A squeak of terror sounded from the portrait and he dabbed at his forehead again with the hanky. He looked around in fear before replying, "T-the owl….the owl told me not to say anything. He threatened me!"

A shocked silence followed his proclamation and the misty voice of Luna spoke from the side, "An animagus."

Gasps rippled around the room as everyone made the connection. (1) Even after Reeter's animagus uses they still had ruled out the possibilities of using it as a tool of war and spying. An owl was a clever way of infiltrating Hogwarts as everyday hundreds of them came and went. The animagus could disappear in a matter of seconds and no one would ever be able to notice.

Neville's voice broke through the group's musings, "Is it possible to be trapped in a penseive?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she considered that. She had read that penseives were incredibly fragile which is why only the wisest and most powerful wizards or witches used them and even then with the greatest care and respect. She had never read anything that had even considered the idea of being trapped in a penseive, it seemed ridiculous but everything seemed to point to it.

Hermione spoke again, "I don't think it's the pensieve we should be thinking of. I think Harry could be trapped in the…memories." She watched as the group traded worried glances, "I'm not exactly sure if that means that he wanders them invisible or if….if he actually gets stuck in them…as in…visible."

Ginny shot up from her chair suddenly and looked around, "We need to find those memories."

------------------------------------------------------------

(1) That's why it's important you read the first chapter because it mentions an owl going past….seems insignificant but….yeh….

AN: Once again, if I have made any mistakes then please tell me, I am always thankful for help.

Oh and I just have to say…..I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews make me so happy! You beautiful people!!!!

Reviews appreciated!


	9. the shade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter the book or movies or any of the characters.

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger before!

I'm going to try and make the chapters a bit longer…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's legs wobbled dangerously as he met the eyes of the beast. The creature stared levelly back at him, its unblinking eyes glued to him.

Although the need to run and be away from the danger was lurking in his mind he couldn't help but keep on staring. The eyes of the werewolf were so mysterious and calculating, almost like a shade had been pulled over that of a human's eye and replaced with that of an animal leaving the intelligence still in tact. It was terrifying and amazing at the same time.

The werewolf let out a low growl and instantly Harry was snapped out of his trance. The pains of his journey to the shack and his terror at be confronted by the creature flooded his senses leaving his mouth dry. The creature let out a roar of dominance and stepped forward, its tail levered in mid air, preparing for its attack.

Harry's eyes widened and he pulled out his wand and stepped backwards, his heartbeat drumming in his ears. Moony stepped forward again and the saliva from the werewolf's mouth dripped onto the ground as its lip curled in another growl. The mud squelched as a massive paw pressed even more firmly into the ground.

Casting the first spell that came to his mind he managed to bellow out, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Letting out a cry of dismay he watched as the spell whacked into Moony's shoulder before disappearing, the only sign of its use for defense being a cocked head from the werewolf and another irritated growl. He had intended to use it as he had seen Snape use it in the shrieking shack when he had first met Sirius. Snape had obviously had a lot more practice with it then he had.

The werewolf lunged forward suddenly and struck out with its massive paw, knocking his wand out of his hand and causing large red scratches to run over the knuckles and skin, the blood already forming and streaming down his hand.

Harry fell to the ground as the werewolf swiped at his chest with the same paw. He gasped for breath from being winded and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the ending blow. A splatter of liquid fell on his cheek and he opened his eyes and looked up. The crazed animal was standing directly over him, the saliva dripping of its massive jaws and onto him. The eyes of the animal, hollow and dark, no compassion present in them.

A thundering reached his ears and out of the corner of his eye he could see a large animal coming through the forest. The werewolf looked towards it and bared its teeth and claws, ready to defend itself. Harry watched as the large animal came closer and closer, the moonlight (although bright) making it hard to distinguish in the dark forest.

The thudding of terror in his chest suddenly disappeared and was filled with a sense of awe and pride. The large creature leapt out of the forest, its antlers seemingly rocking with the constant motion. Another creature appeared beside it like a lurking shadow, slinking close to the ground as it streaked towards them.

The werewolf roared and started towards Prongs and Padfoot, using all four of its limbs to propel itself towards them. Harry watched in shock as the werewolf gained speed and with a resounding thump of collision, hit the buck. A bellow erupted from the magnificent animal and it tossed its head urgently in Harry's direction.

Taking Prongs advice, Harry jumped up and headed towards his wand. Picking it up he turned to run. A pang of guilt flashed through his mind and he hesitated, looking back towards the group of fighting animals. Prong's was lashing out with his hooves and with a thud of impact, struck Moony on the muzzle. Padfoot, coordinating the attack, lunged instantly at the injured werewolf, hurling it to the ground in a mess of furious growls. He watched as Padfoot bit down hard on one of the werewolf's arms, causing it to howl in agony.

Harry flinched as he heard the howl. It reminded him of the dreadful night in his third year. The only difference was that Harry had actually interfered with the werewolf's attacks and had probably saved his friends from being eaten.

With a new sense of courage Harry sprinted down to the hill towards the group, ignoring his father's bellows to escape while he still could. A small level in the ground kept him at an even distance and with a huge burst of energy he lifted his wand and yelled the word, "_Flagrate"_

Huge weaving lines of fires burst from his wand with such power that he was nearly knocked off his feat. Pushing his feet firmly into the ground he started towards the werewolf, the fire lashing out as he did making him sweat with the effort and heat. Moony started towards him, his instinct to harm humans turning into a crazed need for Harry as his prey. Blood ran down the coat of Moony making him look like he had just jumped out of a horror fiction.

Lunging towards Harry the werewolf roared in pain as the fire lapped at it. Whining loudly it rolled onto the floor in an attempt to soothe the burns. Raising itself off the muddy ground it gave one furiously swipe of its paw in Harry's direction and a loud growl of warning before turning and running off to the forest, hair falling off from when it had been singed. Prongs and Padfoot gave him one last look before going after him, leaving Harry alone once more.

Harry panted as he raised his wand and the fire disappeared, leaving a path of smoldered leaves and plants in his wake. His hand shook with trembles as the spell disappeared and was soon replaced by a feeling of pins and needles. Trembles began in his legs and his head started to throb and ache. His cuts had been opened from the fight and now bled freely; his arm was already drenched in red.

Suddenly the world began to grow fuzzy and Harry frowned in confusion, he had his glasses on, there was no need to be fuzzy. As he looked around in confusion his legs abruptly buckled underneath him. Falling to his knees he gasped at the moving surroundings, the world spiraling around him.

The sound of hooves came to his ears and he looked around for the source. A shadow watched him from a nearby grove of trees. Watching it in confusion he saw the shadow move into the moonlight, the blurry outline making the horse like creature appear enormous.

As Harry's vision went black he could see the creature walking slowly towards him, one hoof after the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked towards one of the objects in the room speaking as she did so, "Well it's in this room; it has to be."

A small breeze whispered through the room making a piece of parchment float to the floor.

McGonagall regarded her evenly before she spoke, "Hermione," The girl turned to her and she continued, "We must remember that this was most probably a spy who did this, the object may not have been ours that it was transferred into."

Hermione gasped and the other looked at her and McGonagall in confusion, "...do you mean?"

McGonagall gave a small nod in her direction.

Hermione sat down in the arm chair, her eyes wide as she spoke, "So then Voldermort may have him…."

A scream came from Ginny and she burst out crying.

McGonagall silenced her quickly and spoke evenly, "Ms. Weasley don't be so melodramatic. That is just a suggestion, it may not be true. We **must** start searching for Mr. Potter now though; I believe that these transferences have a limit in which they are kept. We must start now or I believe it may be too late."

Ginny and Ron both jumped up quickly, heading towards the nearest object and shaking it. Even under the stressful situations McGonagall had to suppress a smile. She spoke slowly to them, "I believe the spell is _everto_." **(1)**

The Weasley siblings blushed in embarrassment before tapping the objects with their wands and speaking the words. Luna and Neville both stood up and began to help as well, heading to random objects for testing.

More than fifteen minutes passed and there was still more objects to test (the room was filled with them as McGonagall could not bring herself to throw any of Dumbledore's things out.)

A sudden shout erupted from Neville and a thin silvery mist floated above an object. Hermione hurried over to him and gave him a small grin, he grinned back.

Touching the small object with her hand she gave a small yelp as it burned it painfully. She blushed as Ron picked up her hand and examined it carefully. He looked up at her, "You should be more careful!" He moved a step towards her and lowered his hand but keeping the close contact.

Hermione, still blushing, asked McGonagall to have a pensieve ready. The old woman went to one of the draws were she took out one, having a kept a spare as they were very rare and often overpriced. She had found one that had been cheaper than most and had decided to use it if extreme cases ever arrived. It was also very useful for trauma victims as the pressure could be relieved by using a pensieve. She couldn't ignore the fact that trauma was likely to occur in the school sometime so she had always kept one handy.

Raising her wand over the object she spoke the spell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wincing in pain Harry could feel a headache form in his head. He winced again as it traveled from the back of his head to the front.

A rumble sounded nearby and Harry became very aware of the fact that he was VERY hungry.

A prickle of pain erupted in Harry's scar and he jolted up in bed, gasping from the onslaught and surprise. A stream of sunlight his eyes and he blinked stupidly from the temporary blinding.

The prickling stopped and a voice caught his attention, "Are you alright?"

Grabbing his glasses quickly from the nightstand he nearly fell over at the sight of the boy in the bed next to him. Remus Lupin sat beside him in a white bed, frowning in concern at him. Bandages circulated his arm and he held it gently. A large slash covered the boy's nose and numerous cuts littered his neck as well as a large red burn.

Harry gulped as he saw the burn and all of a sudden felt incredibly guilty. From what he could remember last night he had been more than a little harsh of Moony, the boy had been attacked by his friends and him. He had completely forgotten that there was an actual person in side of the vicious werewolf.

Shaking himself out of his trance he answered quickly, "Yeah...y-yeah, I'm fine."

The boy smiled shakily and whispered softly (more to himself than Harry), "that's good."

A silence fell over the two boys as they both thought quietly. Harry knew that he wanted to tell Remus that he was okay with the boys 'illness.' He just didn't know how to confront it, it could be a very sensitive issue if taken the wrong way.

Harry spoke again, "What about you? You look like you had quite a night."

Remus smiled sadly before lowering his head and answering, "Yeah….quite a night…."

The silence fell over the room once more but was different from before. Harry wanted so much to be able to tell the poor boy that it was alright but he was at a loss on what to say. The room seemed to be clogged up with the sadness that poured out of the boy.

Suddenly Harry knew just what to ask, the universal conversation starter, "Are going to the next Quidditch game?"

Remus looked up and Harry was relieved to see a small polite smile there, "Yes, I usually have to watch from the ground though."

"Why from the ground."

The boy rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement, "James is a real wuss before the games. Me, Sirius and Peter always have to wait with him before the game starts to calm his nerves."

Harry chuckled as he thought of the situation. Remus was just about to start talking again when the door burst open and James and Sirius walked in. Harry could see large bags under their eyes and the occasional scratch on their arms and faces as they walked towards them.

James looked at Harry in surprise and traded worried glances with Sirius.

Remus ignored the look and greeted them, "Sirius, James!" The boys face lit up in a grin and they moved over to him.

Sirius stood over Remus and tucked in an extra fold of bandage that had fallen out while James refilled a glass next to him. Harry couldn't help but smile at the motherly affection Moony was receiving. It seemed so natural for them to act like brothers to each other, take care of one while he was sick. He couldn't help but think of what an interference Peter was in the small group.

James turned to Harry and bit his lip before asking, "Harry…what happened to you?"

A lump formed in his throat as he realized that he hadn't thought of an excuse. He had forgotten the safe story he should use in case of questions. Pausing for a moment and putting on a thoughtful face he relayed his story to them, "I had been visiting…Hagrid…down in the forest and was walking up the hill when I was…attacked."

James raised his eyebrows and spoke, "Attacked by what."

Harry paused before answering, "A….A werewolf."

Sirius was the first to react and questioned him severely, "A werewolf? That's terrible! You must have been scared out of your mind. Look what the thing did to you!"

A click sounded in Harry's mind as he realized what Sirius was doing. By Harry's reaction they would be able to find out his opinion of werewolves and whether to be kind to him or not. Now he was able to assure Remus in a more subtle manner that he was okay with the condition.

He answered confidently, "Yeah, I did get beat up quite a bit but it wasn't really the werewolf's fault. He couldn't really control what he was doing, I don't blame him, I even wish I hadn't of hit him with such a bad spell. I bet the poor things going to be feeling it today."

Sirius and James's faces lit up with a huge smile and they turned to each other and nodded slightly, the reaction hardly noticeable unless looked for as Harry had done. Turning his attention to Remus he blinked in amazement as he saw the boy. His eyes had watered slightly and he was looking at Harry with an appreciative look on his face.

Harry turned away in embarrassment and picked at the sheets. With a gasp he touched his forehead again, making the boys look at him in confusion. He had completely forgotten about the prickle he had felt earlier. He had forgotten momentarily at the connection that had been forged between himself and his enemy.

Ignoring the protest in his limbs and the ache in his head he heaved himself out of the bed. Protests instantly came from the marauders as they told him to get back in and rest but Harry waved them off casually.

Sirius stood up and spoke, "You're not well enough to leave!"

Harry held his back as he replied, "I've been through worse; I can handle myself!"

Sirius winced as if a bat had hit him and sat back down, digesting what he had just heard.

Walking out of the hospital wing, Harry nearly slapped himself from his slip up.

Ignoring his body's protests he started towards Dumbledore's office leaving a confused group in his wake.

"Where do you think he's going?" Sirius stared after the boy as he spoke.

Remus was staring as well as he answered, "Hmm….I don't know. But it was urgent….what an odd thing to say…"

James suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "Guys! We have a problem, the map! It's…missing."

A shocked silence followed his statement and Sirius spluttered out a reply, "What do you mean it's missing? It can't be missing! We swore never to let it go missing!"

James frowned as he sat down and spoke again, "I have my suspicions on who has it now. I think it might be Harry," Remus started to protest but James continued, "He said that he came from Hagrid's hut but the direction we saw him coming from last night wasn't the direction of Hagrid's place. Besides, why would he be out that late anyways, it seems a bit stupid to me. I'm pretty sure that Hagrid would have sent him up to castle way before it got dark; he knows how dangerous the area around the forest can be. Besides, what he said before, it makes him sound that he's…well….dangerous to put it bluntly."

No protests met his words and a thoughtful silence reigned. Remus took a drink from the cup next to him, wincing from the pain.

He spoke after a while, "I don't understand what it is about that boy but something tells me that there's something behind all of this. It feels like….you know how you always hear stories of how mean a parent is because they wouldn't allow the child to go out or do something completely dangerous? It feels kind of like that. Like he may seem suspicious but he really trying to protect us somehow," the boy chuckled and looked down into his hands before clenching them, "I know it sounds stupid but….that just what it feels like for me. Probably just these damn…instinct things coming through from last night."

James patted the werewolf's arm affectionately before speaking, "I know how you feel. It's probably just the fact that he looks like my long lost twin for me though."

They all looked at each other before bursting out laughing; the serious talk seemed so unnatural for them.

As the laughter died down they all delved back into the thoughtful silence. It suddenly dawned on them and Sirius asked quickly, "hey? Where's Peter?"

Remus sighed and looked out the window as he spoke, "Doing his mysterious business again, we hardly ever see him anymore."

"What are you doing in here?"

The marauders looked up to see Madam Pomfrey standing at the door way, her hands on her hips.

She frowned before speaking again, "How many times have I told you not to disturb the patients! You even made one of mine leave!"

Sirius flashed a quick smile but she pointed a finger at the door and spoke demandingly, "OUT! That smile will not work on me Mr. Black!"

Sirius and James walked dejectedly towards the door, waving briefly at Remus before disappearing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head politely and sat down in the chair gestured to him.

Dumbledore popped a candy into his mouth before regarding, "So what do I owe the pleasure to?"

Frowning and thinking for a moment, Harry answered, "This morning…when I was in the hospital wing, my scar prickled."

The old mans eyes widened and he lent forward for a moment, speaking in a hushed whisper, "Your scar you say? From what you have told me I have gathered that it is a connection between Lord Voldermort and yourself?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Then am I right in guessing that this is a signal of his return?"

Harry rubbed his sore eyes and answered, "I'm not sure! I think it could be but then I keep on thinking…If I had been able to travel back in time then what's stopping him? I mean, he's is more powerful than me and knows about more stuff and then….I keep on thinking about how he only really became that powerful around this time. What if Voldermort traveled back in time, gave power to his old self and found the means to be able to try and destroy me and everyone."

Dumbledore observed him quietly and popped another candy in his mouth. He chewed on it absentmindedly as he spoke, "that does seem probable. Since your appearance and much thanked advice I have been able to produce a few….how should I say it, observers of my own."

Frowning in confusion Harry asked, "You mean like spies?"

The man smiled and Harry spoke again, "Who?"

Pushing his glasses further up his nose he answered, "I have a keen interest in keeping the school well out of trouble so I hired a few inconspicuous observers. I believe you would know one very well, she has a very interesting viewing point; a toilet I believe."

A silence settled over the room and Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "Myrtle?!"

The old man smiled.

Harry leant forward, "Are you serious? Myrtle?"

The man pursed his fingertips before replying, "I see no reason as to why it would be absurd. She has the means and times to watch and from what I can see, enjoys it quite a bit."

Harry knew that she spied; he had learnt that from when she had seen him in the prefect's bathroom. He shuddered at the thought and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

Harry grew serious again, "Do you think he would attack?"

Dumbledore sighed and spoke truthfully, "Harry that is one thing I would like to know for myself."

Harry knew that the conversation was over and raised himself out of the chair and headed through the door.

Before he walked out he turned back to the man and asked, "When I was attacked, by Remus, something brought me back to the castle. Do you know what it was?"

The man replied, "I'm sure you are familiar with Firenze?"

Harry gasped in shock as he thought of it. It was plausible; he had recognized the shape but at the time couldn't grasp what creature it was.

He spoke again, "So then….Does Firenze know who I am?"

"He knows of you. The stars tell us a lot more than that there is something out there. They tell us that there is something in here. He read the signs and prepared for your arrival, he certainly didn't expect you be presented to him in the way you were."

Harry gave a nod of understanding before heading out of the door and closing it softly behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) According to a Latin translator it means eject.

AN: well hope you enjoyed!

Reviews appreciated!!


	10. falling books

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter the book or movies or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione watched as McGonagall carefully transferred the silver memories from the object into the spare pensieve.

As they flowed gently into the bowl she let out a sigh of relief. It would be just their luck to have the memories destroy themselves; she wouldn't put it past fate….

A tense silence filled the room and was only broken when Ron tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. McGonagall glared at him warningly and Hermione watched in amusement as his ears turned a vibrant red.

The stern Headmistress straightened her back as she spoke, "I suppose that I will have to find out what time Mr. Potter was thrown into," the elder woman pursed her lips at Ginny who was on the edge of her seat, "As I go in I must insist that you do not touch anything in this room! I will only be gone for a moment…"

Hermione nodded obediently and the Headmistress straightened her robe before plunging herself into the liquid. A sigh of defeat came from Ginny and a yawn tore itself from Neville's mouth. Luna pulled out a copy of the quibbler that she carried around and began on the first crossword.

A silence filled the room. A grandfather clock ticked slowly in the corner, the incessant sound broken only by the soft humming of Ginny.

Hermione watched Ginny as the other girl observed her fingers. The red head seemed to coping with the disappearance with Harry incredibly hard. It had been odd when she had suddenly started taking up humming under her breath. Though Hermione had to admit, it had relaxed her, she could only guess that it was probably her method of keeping herself in control.

The bowl started to swirl as the memories were being viewed by McGonagall.

The younger red head abruptly yelped in surprise as McGonagall shot out of the pensieve. A stunned expression sprawled on the woman's face as she straightened her glasses and tended a loose strand of hair.

She spoke quickly, "Well, this is certainly a surprise. It seems that Mr. Potter has landed himself in the time of his father."

A yell of outrage sounded from Ron as he stood up forcibly, "BUT!!...that's!! What!?"

McGonagall looked towards Neville and Luna who sat silent at the side of the room. Neville shifted uncomfortably as she peered at them.

She spoke solemnly, "Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, I will be needing you to keep up appearances around the school, I'm sure there is enough talk about the disappearance of Mr. Potter."

Neville frowned in confusion, "Are they going to go somewhere, Professor?"

The Headmistress smiled as she spoke again, "Yes, they will be going somewhere."

Hermione glanced at Ron who looked questionably back at her.

The Headmistress sighed as she sat down in her seat again, "You and Miss Lovegood are free to enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

Neville stood up and smiled in their direction, a slight look of dejection on his and Luna's face, "Have fun then."

The door closed with a click after the pair walked through.

As soon as their footsteps receded, McGonagall pursed her fingers, "Now, I am sure that if I stopped you from going on this journey you would quite possibly find a different route to reach Mr. Potter. That's why, at a large risk, I am going to allow you to follow him."

Ginny spluttered in amazement and a broad grin spread across Ron's face.

Hermione frowned and asked, "But Professor, he traveled through time. How are we going to reach him?"

The headmistress looked down her nose at her and answered slowly, "I believe…that you are quite familiar with the time turner."

Her eyes widened in understanding as she thought of what the professor was implying.

"I have a spare time-turner in the draws of this desk, Professor Dumbledore was very resourceful. So, I suggest that you find an empty classroom when you do this, I'm sure that it would be quite a shock to the students if you wound up in their dormitories."

The group nervously laughed at the thought as the professor produced a small time turner, the gold lace thread over itself to keep it from dangling.

". About…forty-two turns should be right. I trust that you will keep each other safe."

Standing up, Hermione took the time turner from the out reached professors hand and gripped it tightly. She took a deep breath and smiled wobbly, "We'll try our hardest, Professor."

The Headmistress regarded her sympathetically as she walked out of the room.

Once the newly formed trio had descended the stairs to the office they stopped.

Ginny looked towards Hermione and spoke off handedly, "so…what room?"

Thinking, Hermione mumbled to herself as she thought, "Well….I don't think that the transfiguration rooms are any good, they are always in use… I refuse to go to the potion rooms," Ron chuckled at that; "…I think that the DADA rooms are the best options."

Ron glanced down the corridor as a student walked around the corner, "How 'bout that one down the very end of the hall next to the painting of the baby?"

Hermione looked up in shock, "did you just….say something….useful?"

A splutter of outrage came from Ron as he rubbed the back of his neck, his ears going red again, "Hey! I say heaps of good stuff."

Ginny grinned at the pair and Hermione rolled her eyes, continuing, "Okay, we'll meet there in half an hour. That gives us enough time to get something to eat and get a jumper. For all we know, we could end up in the middle of winter."

They nodded and parted ways; Hermione going to the Great Hall for some food, Ginny heading to the toilet and Ron up to his dorm.

--------------

Looking at her watch Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, the room had just dropped three degrees since she had arrived, and Ron was the only one who was late.

Ginny bit a nail as she waited, her jumper sliding down her arm.

Perking her ears slightly, Hermione listened as the thudding footsteps of who she could only guess as being Ron skidded down the hall.

The door swung open to reveal Ron with a large book underneath his arm.

Hermione gritted her teeth as she spoke in a low voice, "Ron….You do realize that we aren't allowed to take anything back?"

Ron paused in mid-stride and wrapped the long chain around his neck, "Yeh, I know. But, you know, it isn't a book, it's an album."

"Why have you got an album Ronald?"

The gangly teenager shifted his feet nervously, "Well…since Harry's with his parents. I thought that he might not want to come back so I….I wanted to remind him of all the people he's leaving behind…."

A giggle sounded from Ginny, though soon turning into full blown laughter, "Ron! You are just so lame!"

Ron shot back quickly, "Oh and your so brilliant yourself! This is coming from the girl who's had a crush on him since before school!"

Ginny fell quite and Hermione observed a blush that had spread over her cheeks.

She sighed in annoyance, "Okay, would you two just stop it. Ron you better have that album out of the circle by the time I reach forty-two turns or I will personally make sure you don't have a comfortable landing."

Ron pouted and mumbled something under his breath as Hermione started to turn the small time turner.

Before he had tossed the album onto the floor beside them, Ron paused. He hadn't actually taken into consideration what a dangerous mission this could be. For all he knew, he might never make it past the last turn.

His ears flamed red and his face turned beetroot as he thought what he really wanted to do. He had been imagining just how he would do it for two years, waiting for that perfect moment. It was too bad that he might never live to see the perfect moment, so by his logic, it was better if he just acted now.

Gulping nervously, Ron decided.

Leaning towards Hermione, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

A squeak erupted from the girl and she pushed him away, dropping the time turner. The album fell to the ground where it vanished, whisked away to some random time.

Ginny watched as the time turner fell and strained the arch of the chain, forcefully twisting the turner again and again.

The group looked on in astonishment as the room around them changed, the blur flying past them and a seemingly never ending process of flashing light: daylight and night blinding their eyes.

Desks constantly moved in all different directions, from being stacked or layered out neatly to being perfectly arranged in symmetrical rows.

And just as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

A bright stream of light filtered through the dirty window, cobwebs stretching from corner to corner.

An awkward silence filled the room.

A small shuffle came from Ron as he scooted away from Hermione.

The silence seemed to stretch for a long as it could, neither Hermione nor Ron making a move to speak.

Just as the silence seemed deafening, Ginny burst out in astonishment, "What in Merlin's name was that!!... Ron did you just??... Did he just?!?...wow…!!!"

Hermione blushed red as she turned away from Ron, her bushy hair hiding her embarrassed smile.

Ron's voice cracked as he mumbled out, "…sorry…"

Ginny watched in silence with an amused grin on her face.

Hermione cleared her throat and walked towards the door, "Well…we should probably find out were we are…I mean, what time..."

She walked out of the room and Ron glared at Ginny as he followed.

Following Hermione, they could distantly hear the sounds of footsteps down the end of the corridor. Catching up to the hurrying girl, the group followed the noise and emerging into a busy corridor.

The hall was filled with witches and wizards of every age, some clumped in groups while others were walking slowly down the hall. It seemed to Hermione like none of them were in any real hurry.

Walking hesitantly out, she glanced at Ginny and gulped.

Taking the first step, Hermione steeled herself for the inevitable stares.

The trio kept walking and looked around quietly, surprised at the lack of attention they were receiving. The groups of middle aged wizards were still conversing in the corner, the younger wizards and witches still dawdling down the hallway. It was as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Grabbing Ginny and Ron's coats, Hermione dragged them to the side of the corridor. Checking to see if the coast was clear, she whispered to them both, "I don't think this is Harry's time…"

"How do you know that, we haven't even seen Harry yet?" Ginny pulled her jumper sleeves over her hands as she spoke.

"Well, for starters, none of these people look like students. I once read in _Hogwarts: A history, _that there was an uproar in Britain on the relations between Muggles and magical folk, although of course the muggles didn't realize that so many despised them. Anyways, because so many magical folk didn't want to live near muggles they all requested residency in highly magical populated areas. The minister ordered Hogwarts to be opened for the magical folk in response; I think Hogwarts obeyed because the current headmaster saw it as a way to gain popularity with the ministry…so, by the look of things, I think we could be there. Hogwarts, being a boarding house, wouldn't allow random people to just hang around it…"

Ron flicked his eyes over to Ginny as he spoke, "…So your telling me…that we traveled back in time…and didn't even end up in the time of Harry?"

"Well _Ronald_, if **you **hadn't of made me drop the time turner then it wouldn't have spun those extra times and we wouldn't of ended up here!"

An outraged huff came from Ron as he spoke back, "So the one thing I do nice is now considered as a bad thing! Brilliant, maybe I should just be a jerk every second then!"

Ginny stuck her hands in between them as she whispered dangerously, "Time out you two! Ron, you're a jerk all the time and Hermione, well don't get angry at him for doing something I know you've wanted to do for a long time!" A blush spread over both of their faces and they avoided each other's eyes. Ginny continued, "Now, we need to find a way to get to Harry or to get home so I suggest we make this strictly business. Agreed?"

A mumble of agreement passed over the group.

"Hey! You there!"

The group turned sharply to the man who was walking quickly towards them, a stern expression lining his face, making him seem older than he was.

The man stopped in front of Hermione and glared at her hand before grabbing it, opening the fist and removing the time turner from it.

He glared at her, "What do you think you are doing with a ministry object?"

Hermione could practically feel Ginny and Ron's eyes widen. Half way through thinking up her excuse, the man spoke again, "By decree of the ministry, all objects of the ministry are to be handed in and documented for the safety of the market and its consumers."

She could feel her heart drop painfully as he pocketed the time turner.

"You should be lucky that I'm letting you off, I could have you arrested for that." He stuck his chin out as he patted the pocket, pursing his lips in the attempt to be professional.

A pair nearby them watched on curiously as they fidgeted nervously, their eyes bulging in fascination.

Hermione could only watch in horror as the ministry official walked away, their only way of getting home being concealed in his left breast pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay….we have….um….Double Defense!"

Harry let out a sigh of relief; he was so glad that it wasn't Potions. He really couldn't stand another lesson with the Slytherins, let alone _snivelus_.

James shut the book that had his time table taped in it with a snap. The grinning marauder scooped more bacon onto his plate and made an exaggerated display of breathing in the aroma, letting out a huge breath as he exhaled. Sirius soon followed suite, though skipping the sniffing and devouring the food until the plate was completely free.

Propping his head up with his hand, Harry played with his eggs and asked, "Who's the teacher again?"

Remus looked up from the newspaper he was reading and replied quickly, "Uh…Professor Dale, which means that we shouldn't be late…"

Harry smiled to himself as he watched Sirius and James eye the last piece of bacon, they licked their lips and each grabbed a fork, preparing themselves to fight over it. They wouldn't be moving from the table until every piece of food in a five meter circumference was devoured. Just as they both lunged for it Remus swiped it, grinning mischievously as he pretended to drown from the flavor,

"Oh, yum, this would have to be….mmm….the best piece of bacon I have ever tasted. Mmph..."

The two boys glared at him as he licked his fingers. Standing up and grabbing his books and wand, Harry watched as the others followed suite, though Sirius stuffed a hash brown into his mouth before he grabbed his books.

Passing through the Great Hall doors, the group walked towards the defense room. Only slowing down as Peter hesitantly asked, "Aren't we in that really old and dingy classroom? The one with that has that really creepy painting of a baby out side of it?"

James groaned as he swerved to the corridor that led to the classroom, "I hate that classroom. It's so gross, I mean, you'd think that they would at least get rid of the cobwebs…"

Sirius chuckled, "I like that classroom, and it holds good….memories for me."

Remus raised his eyebrows and grudgingly asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well….not being used gives it extra…privacy. I put it to good use."

Shivering from the mental image, Harry passed them and slipped through the open door, missing the grins that James and Sirius passed as they watched him.

A stern voice sounded just as they passed through the old wooden door, "Late again, though I shouldn't expect more from students like _you."_

The professor stood in the middle of the room, his robe fitting like a second pair of skin and, if possible, making him look more formal than ever. Professor Dale turned his attention back to the rest of the class, effectively ignoring the group.

Harry whispered through his teeth as they settled at the back, "Is he good or bad?"

James whispered back, "Good. He may seem strict but he's got a soft side to him."

The boys turned their attention back to the teacher as he explained the lesson, "Today I will be teaching a practical lesson, therefore, all books to the side please," a shuffle of clothes and the thump of books being thrown against the wall followed and Professor Dale continued, "Now, as you are all aware, there are creatures in this world that will not say please or thank you. These creatures will and can attack you, which is why we wizards and witches defend ourselves. One of the darkest creatures in this world would be the Dementor. Does anyone recognize that creature?"

Harry watched as a few students raised their eyebrows at him, none putting their hands up.

Sighing, Harry hesitantly raised his. The teacher nodded his head at him, signaling him to answer. After a pause, Harry answered, "Dementors are dark creatures that guard the prisoner of Azkaban. They….feed off the emotions of others…."

The teacher raised his wand and held it like a conductor, "Correct. Five Points to Gryffindor," A nudge in his ribs caused Harry to look at James who was grinning.

Professor Dale continued, "Today, we will be learning the spell of _Expecto Patronum,_ which is the incantation that is used to _repel _a Dementor. This spell will take the form of an animal, though yours of course will be a silver mist at the moment, it is a very powerful spell."

As he lifted his hands his robe folded into his elbows, giving him the appearance of a dueler. Frowning, the teacher paused for a moment before bellowing the spell. The classroom watched in amazement as a silver sparrow sprung from his wand and glided around the classroom, soon vanishing in a silver mist.

The teacher straightened and gestured to the room, "I will be calling five students in a group to perform the spell and yes Miss Breerstring, all of you will have a chance in this lesson so you need not worry."

Walking towards the students at the front of the group, he motioned for them to go out in the front. More than one of the students tried to push people in front of them, though Professor Dale singled them out and pulled them to the front.

Five nervous students stood at the front of the group with Professor Dale pacing in front of them. He spoke to them, though occasionally turning to the class, "Of course the spell is immensely important but it is not the only thing that is needed. Since the Dementors feed on the emotions of others, it is vital that you bring forth a good memory. Not just a good memory but that has a special place in your heart. Yes Mr. Potter, I am aware of how I sound but when you are in front of a Dementor you will not be thinking of how macho men don't show sensitive sides…Of course, this will be much easier than in real life as we do not have a spare Dementor to practice on."

Harry shivered as he remembered his encounters with the Dementors. It seemed so unreal that the very voice he had heard in his head constantly begging for life was one that he heard nearly every day now. His very own father, one that was destined to be murdered was standing next to him, chuckling about having to show a sensitive side.

The professor continued his speech, "SO, when you cast this spell, first bring forth a memory and then speak the spell."

He turned to the students and waited for them to begin.

A Gryffindor boy rolled his eyes at the others and lifted his wand, bellowing the spell out. The boy next to him laughed as a faint mist appeared and a scowl followed.

Soon after the others in the group joined in, though none of them was achieving more than a mist.

To say that Harry was nervous would be the understatement of the century. The very instant that he spoke those two words could be the very moment that everything he had built up would be destroyed: the image of a carefree boy, the befriending of his family, the stealing of the map. All of it would be for nothing. He was sure that his father would react with horror, it's not everyday that you find out that your friend can produce a Patronus that is in the form of your unregistered and illegal and _apparently_ secret animagus form. The image of the stag was his savior and now his downfall.

"Mr. Barton, I can not hold up this class for you." Harry's head snapped up and he gulped nervously as he walked up with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter to the front of the room. As he faced the class he watched in dread as the class faced him.

Each of the boys before him cast their spells, laughing when none of them achieved the form or even close to it.

At last it was his turn.

Harry inched forward and shakily raised his wand. He glanced at the boys next to him and saw Sirius roll his eyes at his dramatics.

He opened his mouth and spoke loudly, his memory of first seeing his father and mother already formed.

"Expecto Patronu-."

With a sharp slap, a large book landed on his head, knocking him to the floor in shock.

Groaning in pain, he could distantly hear James say, "…pretty crappy Patronus…" and Sirius laugh in reply.

He clutched his head as Remus helped him stand painfully up.

_What the bloody hell was that?_

Blinking blaringly he glared at the book.

His heartbeat skipped as he realized what it was, he had poured over it for years.

His family album.

Swinging his eyes to James he could see the boy look at it in interest and bend down to pick it up. With his mind gone completely blank he dived forward and slid on top of it, pushing it away from James.

Grabbing it from underneath him, Harry jumped up, smiled apologetically at the teacher and ran out of the room, leaving a stunned classroom behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What information have you found, Wormtail?"

A shiver ran up his spine as he heard the cold voice of his master echo through the room.

Fidgeting nervously he spoke in no more than squeak, "H-he….Potter has….disappeared."

An intake of breath, like a snakes hiss came from the wizard. He ran a hand over his wand as he spoke again, "Wormtail…men cannot simply disappear."

Wormtail sunk to his knees and added in a whisper, "W-we found from one of our spies that he disappeared through an-an accident with a pensieve…"

A silence ran through the room once more, the only noise being Voldermort's loud and hollow breathing.

Expecting a curse, Wormtail yelped in fear as the Dark lord opened his mouth. He watched in astonishment as the dark wizard laughed softly to himself, the sound more chilling than any scream he had heard.

Wormtail waited for the laughs to cease, surprised when were replaced by his soft murmurings.

"Yes….the time is right….For how can Harry Potter stop me now?"

A small pang of sympathy registered in Peter's mind as he thought of the fate of all wizards, witches and muggles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Wow, sorry for not updating for AGES! I am so slack….well it's partly because I had no idea on how I was going to end the story…..but now….thanks to KERDLE!! I do. We gave up and entire ancient history lesson to figure it out….dies

Well anyways, please review and tell me how it is….or I will simply loose interest….


	11. Time turners are tricky

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: okay, I actually have an ending all worked out. So only a few more chapters to go! I'm really sorry about the delay in the update but I really didn't have the motivation. Please review when you get to the end of the chapter, I really do love encouragement.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione paced nervously as she chewed on her thumb. Ron had taken to falling ungracefully to the floor and leaning his back against the cold hard wall of the semi dark classroom, occasionally emitting a loud thump as his head tipped back to the wall. Glancing to the side she could see Ginny with her head resting in her hands on top of an old table as she scratched her initials onto the table with a nail.

Bringing her mind back to it's planing she continued her pacing again. A loud sigh erupted from Ginny as she began to pick the softened wood out from under her nails.

The girl, annoyed from Hermione's constant pacing, spoke, "I might be crazy but shouldn't we be trying to get out of this mess?"

Hermione glared at her at continued her pacing, "I'm sorry Ginny, but my brain doesn't work that fast."

Ginny lent her head back down to the table, her forehead resting on the top and her voice slightly muffled as she spoke, "You must have thought of something! I mean, we've been in this old classroom for about an hour now…."

Looking up, Hermione met Ron's eyes accidentally and an uncomfortable silence descended over the room. Looking away in embarrassment, the bushy haired girl sat on a chair and spoke again, "Actually…. I have this idea…"

Ron looked up, "Well? It's got to be better than Ginny's."

Ginny threw an old book at him, conveniently nested on the table next to her, "At least I actually make suggestions Ronald!"

Standing up and grabbing the book in retaliation, Ron stopped as Hermione's voice intercepted their argument, "This really isn't the time you two! Anyways, what I was saying before… the only thing we can really do at this point is get the time turner back or get another one."

She waited for their reactions and was surprised when Ron spoke first, not expecting him to connect the dots so fast, "Do you mean that we have to go to the ministry? Again? Bloody hell Hermione, you better have some other ideas!"

A silence descended again, broken quickly by the bushy haired girl, "Actually Ronald, I wasn't thinking of the ministry… When I was in third year," she spoke mostly to Ginny, "I did a few extra classes and used a time turner to complete them. McGonagall gave it to me."

Pausing for a moment, Ron frowned as he connected the dots, "So… we go to McGonagall and get the time turner."

Hermione continued, "Well, there is a slight problem… I don't think that McGonagall is around yet which means that we really are just going to take our chances and presume that the teachers here allow students to use time turners to complete studies."

Giving a great yawn and cracking her fingers, Ginny spoke, "okay, so I guess that's the best we've got so far."

The red-haired girl walked to the door and thrust it open impatiently, not waiting for the two elder students as she walked out. Avoiding Ron, Hermione sprinted after her.

She yelled out, "Ginny, I think it would be better if we looked inside the Headmasters office first. It would most likely be there."

Turning sharply, the group headed in a new direction. They raced down the corridor, avoiding curious gazes from wizards and witches and the occasional mentally disturbed portrait that yelled after them, wanting some company.

Stopping the group with an outstretched arm, Hermione pulled them behind a suit of armour and the group looked on as a middle-aged man walked down the corridor and towards the well-known statue that guarded the entrance. From where they were, they could hear the man utter the words, "candy apple."

The statue sprung awake and started it slow ascent into the headmaster's domain.

Ron muttered beside them, "what is it with headmasters and bloody sweets."

Ginny gave a small snort of laughter.

They waited patiently for the man to reappear so they could make their own way into the office. Finally, the statue rolled back down and two men walked from out of the stairwell. The other man was stern looking and had a manner to him that screamed of order.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Hermione spoke, "so that's were the headmaster is. That's one less trouble to deal with…"

They looked both ways before crossing the hall and heading quickly towards the statue.

Standing in front of it, Hermione cleared her throat, "Candy Apples!"

The statue moved once more upwards and they stepped into the small opening, following it until they reached the top. A familiar door stood in front of them and they opened it softly, hearing the statue moving loudly back into place behind them.

Moving into the circular room of the Headmasters office, they split up, walking to different sides of the room and beginning the search through the cupboards.

The rattle of wooden shelves could be heard, as they pulled open drawer by drawer, hoping to find any sign of the elusive time turner they so desperately needed. Their search continued until they had all moved into the centre of the room, having looked in every nook and cranny they could find. They were sweating with the effort.

Ginny wiped her dusty hands on the bottom of her shirt as she flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes, "It isn't here."

A groan came from Ron and he closed his eyes, obviously tired, "well then, were is it?"

Ginny spoke again, "It could be in a teachers office?"

Sighing again at the effort they were going to, Hermione slumped towards the door, "I guess you're ri …."

She trailed off and her eyes widened as she heard the familiar scrape of the statue. Someone was coming up and they were about to be caught. The last thing they needed was to be arrested.

The eyes of her companions had expanded to twice their normal size and Ron muttered faintly, "Oh crap!"

Thinking quickly, Hermione grabbed both of their arms and dragged them swiftly towards the fireplace, she dropped the extra limbs and grabbed a handful of green powder from out of its pot, throwing it into the fire. The green flames rose higher and licked the small opening of the chimney.

She shouted in a clear voice, "The ministry of magic!"

Pushing Ginny into the flames, she watched with a smaller sense of ease as the younger girl disappeared in a swirl. She looked at Ron and he quickly followed his sister, yelling in a slightly cracking voice.

Voices could be heard on the other side of the door and with a feeling of intense adrenalin, Hermione grabbed the floo, jumped in and shouted, "Ministry of magic!"

Before she disappeared to the new location, she could see a slight arrow of light sift through the widening crack of the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Racing up the stairs of Hogwarts, Harry Potter gripped his prize possession under his arms with a fierce intensity. Despite the danger of the situation, he couldn't help but grin with pride and exhilaration.

Tripping slightly over one of the stone steps, he ignored the call of, "be more careful, young man," from a painting to his left and continued his excitement fuelled run. He passed Mrs. Norris who hissed at him in anger but ignored her.

The fat lady portrait came into view and he sped up, skidding to a halt outside of the portrait. Yelling the password at her she swung slowly open (much to his displeasure), and admitted him into the royally coloured common room.

Reaching the top of the stairs to his room he threw open the door and shut it with a bang, making sure that it was locked securely.

Slumping to the floor and panting sharply, he carefully opened the front cover of the album. He smiled at the first picture, happy that it wasn't a hoax. He couldn't even imagine his luck at having his most prized possession come into his hands once more. With a warm glow, he knew that somehow it had been the work of his friends.

Tracing the border of the photos in an expression of genuine tenderness, he felt his eyes brimming at the thought of all of his new friends future. His mother and father seemed so full of energy and life; it was hard to believe that their dreams and future plans would be crushed in only a few years.

And Sirius….

He chocked on the rising sob that had caught in his throat and his vision went blurry. Gripping the book tightly he breathed in a deep breath and let it escape slowly. His eyes slowly lost their blurry edges and he suddenly felt more relieved. The last thing he wanted to do would be to break down.

Sharp knocks rapped on the door and a voice filtered through, "hey Harry!! Open up!"

His heartbeat sped up quickly and he looked around his room in fear. Shooting to his feet he rushed over to his trunk and flung it open. Gently placing the book in, he shut the lid firmly, locking it with a spell.

Breathing in once more he collected himself and walked over to the door. Opening it slowly he was met with the worried faces of his father, godfather, and future professor. He looked behind them and could see Peter emerge up the staircase, panting and sweating from the trip to his room from the classroom.

James broke through his observations, "Harry… are you okay…. You look like you've been … crying…"

His father shuffled nervously as he tried not to embarrass the small boy in front of him.

Harry responded, "I'm fine, I just needed to return my book. Umm…" he quickly thought up an excuse, "See, Myrtle has this thing for me and I kind of shut her down, so now she's kinda making up for it by taking my things and returning it in very odd ways…"

He hoped they would buy it. When he had thought of a lie to tell them (one that involved flying books), the only thing he could think of was his second year and the flooding accident that occurred after Ginny threw the cursed book at Myrtle. Thankfully, James let out a snort of laughter that reminded Harry of something that an animal would do.

Sirius patted him on the back, "a shame that the one girl to like you was a raving loony."

Blushing, Harry couldn't help but let his mind drift to Ginny. He missed her, more than he thought he would. It was times like these that he could use her quick thinking.

Sirius picked up on his expression though, "So you do have someone!! Ohh, who is she?"

He blushed even brighter and heard a soft laugh coming from Remus.

He looked down, "Ah, I really have to go now. Sorry…"

He pushed past the boys, missing Sirius look of disappointment and quickly ran down the steps. He could hear James call after him, "nice chat…"

Pushing the portrait open again, he broke into a run towards the Headmaster's office. Reaching the statue he stopped suddenly in front of it.

Thinking, he spoke, "Marshmallows?"

Nothing happened.

"Cockroach clusters?"

"Liquorice wand?"

"… Lemon drop…"

Still, the statue did not move.

"Sprinkles."

He turned around at the voice and could see Dumbledore standing calmly behind him, his hands behind his back.

He panted out through his nervousness, "Professor … I… have to tell … you something!!"

The old man nodded and glided up the staircase. Harry followed.

The old man moved himself into his old padded chair and sat down in an oddly graceful manner for his age. Harry slumped into the slightly less comfortable one opposite him.

Speaking quickly he retold the man all that had happened. After he finished, the wizard looked at him with a slightly less amused look.

He spoke softly, "I am glad I did not see that album, it would have not been wise for the past to see the future."

Harry nodded and spoke, "but now it's in my trunk and James is already really suspicious. I don't know what to do!"

The old man pursed his lips and regarded him once more. Ever so slowly, he bent down to a draw in his desk and retrieved something from the compartment.

Holding it up, he spoke again, "Do you know what this is, Harry?" The boy nodded slowly, his eyes wide and the headmaster continued, "I have been debating with myself on when you should use it. I thought… that since you have never got to experience life with your father or mother, that this would be the perfect opportunity for you to enjoy it."

The time turner dangled on the thin thread like a fragile feather.

Dumbledore spoke again, "I only had it in my possession because a rather brilliant friend of mine had confiscated it when he was working at the ministry. He left it in his will to me, saying that it was only wise to operate it in the most necessary of circumstances," he paused, "I believe that now is that necessary circumstance."

Feeling his eyes brim with the thought of leaving his parents forever, he nodded and met the eyes of the headmaster. The other mans eyes were glistening slightly and the twinkle was diminished.

He continued, "As for the prickling in your scar. I believe that if you were to look into your mind you would find that Voldermort's gradual rise to power occurs right now, hence the prickling. From here on in, it is up to the people of this time to help or doom themselves. Perhaps it is also time that you returned to your own time and fulfil the mission that seem so determined to do."

Sliding the time turner onto the table, Dumbledore sighed, "I will tell your friends that your father wishes you to return. I will have to _obliviate_ them…"

Harry nodded again, not trusting his voice.

"It would be best if you left soon."

Standing up from the chair, Harry suddenly felt lethargic. His limbs seemed heavy and his eyes still prickled from the emotional situation. It was hard to believe that his parents would be ripped away from him for a second time. He wished that he could tell them everything he knew but even he could understand that many more people would die if his parents didn't.

Moving in an empty manner down the corridors he finally reached the fat lady. She glanced at him in sympathy but had better sense than to ask what was wrong.

Stepping into the common room he saw James, Sirius and Remus sitting in the chairs. James waved him over.

He smiled and hoped that it didn't look as pathetic as it felt, "hey…"

They frowned and James queried, "Are you alright because, no offence or anything but you look like shit."

Harry smiled and sat down in the fourth chair that was usually occupied by Peter. He was glad the rat wasn't present and could care less about were he was.

He cleared his throat, "I have some … bad… news."

Remus looked especially concerned and spoke softly, "What is it Harry?"

"I have to leave."

He wasn't expecting the reaction he got from them but was surprised when both Sirius and James shot up and yelled 'what' simultaneously.

"My father doesn't want me to attend Hogwarts any more…."

James stuttered out, "But- but… No!"

He nodded, "Sorry guys."

Sirius whined, "But that's not fair! You only just got here!"

Shrugging, Harry wasn't sure on how to reply to the boy. He felt a strange and bittersweet kind of happiness at the fact that they were so sad that he was leaving.

Leaning closer in, Remus asked in his usually soft voice, "when are you leaving?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Very soon. I just have to pack my bags first."

The portrait hole swung open again with a creak and he would have ignored it if it weren't for the stomps that were coming his way.

He looked up and felt sadness wash over him at the sight of Lily striding in, coming towards the group (or more specifically James) with a look of determination and frustration on her face.

She stopped in front of James and paused before speaking, "… fine!"

James raised an eyebrow, "fine what?"

Lily spoke again, "I'll go out with you Potter!"

James's eyes widened to an almost impossible size and he stuttered out, "how- I – wait, what?"

She rolled her eyes, "I said: I will go out with you."

A smile that seemed so wide that it reached his ears spread across his face and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to control himself. Harry actually felt a grin form on his face as he witnessed the first moment of what would become a long and faithful relationship.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and gazed at her in a suspicious manner, "Wait a second. What are you going to do to me? This can't ACTUALLY be happening."

Rolling her eyes in a manner that showed that she was frustrated and at the edge of her patience, she spoke again, "Potter, do you want to go out with me or not?"

The boy breathed in as if it had suddenly occurred to him that it actually was real.

"Merlin yes!"

"Good work Prongs!"

She smiled, almost normally but still with some spite in it, "Good."

"But first tell me why you decided to go out with me."

Lily huffed, "I don't know… To shut you up I guess. I mean, if it's a horrible date then I'll know that all of my assumptions were correct and you really are an egotistical jerk."

"Hm…. Good enough for me!"

As if it had suddenly occurred to her, she turned to the rest of the group, "hey, why where you so sad before?"

Sirius burst out, "Harry's leaving!"

Her face turned into a mask of sadness, "Oh! That's horrible!"

Remus muttered under his breath, "I know."

Sighing, Harry stood up and stretched, "I should really get to my packing…"

The group trading sad glances with him and he felt a warm glow of appreciation.

Lily quickly blurted out, "I'll write to you as much as I can and we can keep in touch."

He nodded and she stood forward and embraced him. He fought hard against the emotional outburst that was raising so close to the surface. He closed his eyes and rested his head briefly on her shoulder, breathing in her calming scent.

She let go and he felt a sense of disappointment. She smiled and then headed off towards the girls dorms. James shot him a look of sadness and followed her.

He grinned as he heard the animagus already say, "So where's our first date going to be? Oh wait, were would **you **like it to be?"

Glancing back at Sirius and Remus and watched as they eyed each other, almost having a silent conversation. Remus cleared his throat and spoke hesitantly, "Harry, would you like us to help you pack?"

Shaking his head but smiling at their consideration he spoke once more, "No thanks, but it was nice of you to offer. I'll see you before I leave."

He sauntered off to his room and once there, shut the door gently behind him, drawing in deep breaths. As he walked around his room he noticed that pretty much everything was packed, as he hadn't really unpacked in the time he had been there.

Sitting on top of his trunk he let his mind cloud over for a moment and drifted into the sweet nothingness. It was a long time until he broke his stare and trance of stillness, making up his mind that it really was going to be the last goodbye.

Opening up the trunk he took out his photo album again.

In the back of the album, the photos had been converted from his mum and the marauders to his friends and life. The very last photo was one of him, taken by Colin. The picture was of him paused in writing and deep in thought. Colin gave it to him after he developed it, saying that it was always best if someone had a picture of themselves.

Slipping it in his pocket he placed the photo album back down into the trunk and latched it shut. He walked to the door and slipped silently through it and into the marauders room next to his.

Glancing around, he couldn't help but laugh at the disorder that their room presented. Clothes were everywhere, on any piece of unoccupied space or even the occupied areas. A few pieces of parchment were littered on the floor and he guessed that they were for upcoming pranks.

Moving over to James's bed (he could tell by the word 'prongs' that was carved rather crudely into the headboard of the bed) he placed the photo of himself on the bedside table.

He knew that Professor Dumbledore had to erase their memories of everything but the fact that he was a boy who transferred to the school and had never spoken to him. The photo would be a small token to them to remind James that he was more than just some transfer student.

He slipped back out of the room and headed down the steps, towards the portrait entrance. He didn't need to worry about his trunk, as the house elves would transport that to Dumbledore's office.

The common room was empty except for a small girl in her first year. He looked around for the Marauders and not seeing any sign of the, went over to her.

"Um hi, sorry about this but have you seen a guy that looks like me around anywhere?"

The girl frowned and the smiled, "Oh yes, I heard him say something about going to 'dumby's' office."

His heart sunk into his stomach. He guessed then that he had already said his goodbyes to them when he left to get packing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry about the really long update. Life and lack of motivation got in the way. Love you all. My hand hurts, I need to stop typing….

Please review.


End file.
